


Class Trip To Vongola!

by Tropicalnight



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1827!!!, Between Tsuna and Reborn, But nothing TOO triggering, Claustrophobia, Damn the paperwork, Did I mention 1827!!!, Father-Son Relationship, Field Trip, Haha this is a prank, Humor, Identity Reveal, Inheritance ceremony, It did NOT happen, Just a light note, Kind Tsuna, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Nono is a kind blessed soul, Paperwork Bashing, Reborn being a great dad, Revenge, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Somehow lots of angst now, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vongola Decimo, You will die of 1827, boss!Tsuna, but eventually fluff, cavities, he's a big fuck, i think, not Iemitsu, u might feel uncomfortable if you have severe claustrophobia, what the fuck happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropicalnight/pseuds/Tropicalnight
Summary: An ordinary day turns into a whirlpool of a day when Reboyama-sensei arranges a class trip to Vongola per request of Nono, three weeks before Tsuna's inheritance ceremony. So basically he can't hide it anymore; now he only has to struggle with his feelings for a carnivore who hates herbivores (and in turn, hates him for being said herbivore), with him being too dense to notice how besotted the young prefect is for him. Hopefully, with the support of his friends and guardians, and WITHOUT the support of his torturer, he'll notice them. But, really, since when has luck ever been on Tsuna's side? 1827.





	1. Chapter 1

"Thud. Thud. Thud." Three knocks rapped on the door, albeit in a professional manner, and Timoteo said a quiet 'come in' to whoever was on the other side. The door was opened with barely a sound, and the footsteps that accompanied were the same. As expected of the World's Greatest Hitman.

"Ah, Reborn. What a coincidence; I was just planning on talking to you." Timoteo began, and Reborn hid his tiny smirk with a shift of his fedora. 'Coincidence my ass. He definitely knew I was coming here.'

"Anyway, about that report you sent me..." Timoteo trailed off, all hints of emotion gone. "It is true," Reborn affirmed, and he does feel a tiny bit of regret for it.

"Hmm..." Timoteo hummed thoughtfully, a sadistic gleam developing in his eye. "Reborn, how about we show those classmates of his what happens when you mess with my grandson?"

Reborn visibly smirked now, he knew there was a reason he liked this man. "I do have an interesting plan..."

"Do go on."

"The Inheritance Ceremony is coming soon, isn't it? How about we invite his class on a trip to Italy three weeks before? We'll welcome them Vongola Style too, as punishment for their treatment to Tsuna for so long,"

Reborn, being the Greatest Hitman, did not miss the increase of blood-lust in the room. Timoteo's voice was light, with a suppressed undertone of anger and rage. "Ho~ That is interesting. Though I feel like it is too light a punishment...After all, they have been hurting my precious grandson since he was a kid..."

If this was a cartoon, you would've seen the lightbulb flash above Reborn's head. "If I remember correctly, Dame-Tsuna has been pining for that Hibari boy for some time, if we could get them together... the Hibari boy is feared in Namimori enough that no one would lay a hand on Tsuna,"

Nono smirked, "Now we're talking seriously."

* * *

ACHOO!"

Far away, in Namimori, Tsuna sneezed, his Hyper Intuition was buzzing so much, it was worse than a bee. What the hell was going to happen?!

A bit further, you could see a certain Skylark sleeping on the roof, dreaming about a brunet wearing skimpy white leather shorts, cat ears, and a tail, all the while blushing and whimpering whenever the Skylark... touched him.


	2. Chapter 2

Namimori was a not-so-typical Japanese town, a place where guns were shot and explosions were heard, and people got bitten to death, etc. Obviously, living in such an odd town was bound to cloud a person's sense of survival, and so, people got used to ignoring everything. They adapted to anything and took everything with a grain of salt.

And so, when Reboyama-sensei came in one day during their lesson and announced the following, they were excited and the least bit suspicious, but mostly just excited.

"I called my friend in for a favor; this class will be going on a graduating trip abroad to Italy. We will be staying there for one month, and I'll be handing out the slips, and you're going to be giving them to your parents to sign them. We've already prepared your passports. We'll also be having daily Italian lessons for the next month so you don't embarrass yourselves in front of Vongola."

The class immediately exploded into excited chatter and exclaimed disbelief. They were going to Italy! And Vongola too! Who wouldn't know the largest Corporation in the world?! And who was Reboyama-sensei's friend to be able to arrange such a thing for him?! How did Reboyama-sensei even know such a person?! But they sure weren't complaining!

But then. Dame-Tsuna had to ruin it all for them.

"What the hell are you doing, Reborn?" A quietly but rage-packed voice demanded in Italian, and Reborn inwardly whistled. 'I really trained Dame-Tsuna well enough, he's controlling his blood-lust well enough that only certain people will be able to pick it up.' He saw the fear/admiration glint in Smokin' Bomb Hayato's eyes, and even though Tsuyoshi's son was smiling, he could tell it was forced. Meaning that they were able to sense it. Chrome and Kyoko's eyes were concerned, and Hana looked passive. They all knew how to speak Italian as well.

(Since she started dating Ryohei, she learned about the mafia. And of course, she's cool with it.)

Meanwhile, Tsuna's idiota classmates were shocked; shocked that Dame-Tsuna actually talked back to a teacher and that it was in another language as well! He was barely passing Japanese as it is, and it was his mother tongue!

(His stupid classmates obviously did not mention the fact that he had an average of 90 in all subjects, not to mention he was dumbing himself down to not attract any unwanted attention. But now, Reborn was going to ruin all that hard work of his! No wonder he was angry.)

"What are you talking about, Dame-Tsuna?" He mock-mused, causing an angry, almost comical tick to appear on Tsuna's forehead. "The mansion is the only place I can actually be myself, are you planning on taking that away from me too?!"

"Tsk Tsk. Stop being so melodramatic, Baka-Tsuna." Reboyama-sensei drawled, while Tsuna gritted his teeth in frustration, and took a deep breath. No use getting caught up in Reborn's clear trap to agitate him. Or he just enjoyed torturing him so much. Tsuna was torn between the two.

"Yeah, what the hell are you saying, Dame-Tsuna?" A boy sniggered pathetically, and the class followed; Reborn's eyes sharpened, his sadistic instinct almost taking over his body in his anger. Only he was allowed to tease his students because he was him. Just like no one was allowed to tease Dino about his clumsiness. How dare he. He was tempted to shoot the boy, and he knew that nobody would miss him if he did.

"You fucking bastard! Don't you dare insult Juudaime! You're just a pathetic insect!" The Storm bellowed, and the Rain laughed serenely. "Yeah, guys. Insulting my friend is not cool, especially if it's Tsuna."

"Pfffft. I don't even know why you hang out with that loser."

"What the fuck did you just say!?"

"It's Dame-Tsuna! Who'd wanna even talk to him?!"

"Shut. Up. And. Listen." Reborn's voice somehow managed to climb over the yelling voices with ease, and the classroom quieted down, much to Tsuna's relief. He could not wait to get out of here and question why the hell Reborn was doing this.

"Before I forget, you must also pack formal clothing; the last day of our trip there will be an inheritance ceremony for the new Decimo, and you must be dressed impeccably." Tsuna paled when he remembered. His Inheritance Ceremony! Reborn had mentioned it offhandedly about three months ago, and he had forgotten all about it! How could he be so Dame?! Now there was no way to prevent his classmates from finding out...

"Anyway, one last thing. Everybody has to come. Anyone who does not come will face severe consequences, heard that, Idiota-Tsuna?"

Tsuna shuddered, imagining a lesson that Reborn could actually call severe... he was sure that he would not be able to survive that.

Reborn smirked, he always got what he wanted. Tsuna should be grateful to him.

"Anyway, Baka-Dino, come on in," The door opened, and Tsuna winced as he heard a THUD when Dino's face met the ground. He immediately picked himself back up, and launched himself on Tsuna as soon as he saw him, "OTOUTO!"

"Di..no-Nii, you're...choking me...!" Dino pulled away, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Haha, sorry 'bout that, Otouto,"

"Oi, Dame-Dino, get back here and introduce yourself," An irritated voice said, and Dino paled. "Hai, Reboyama-sensei!"

He stepped in front of the class and mentally glowered, 'These are the little shits that have been bullying my dear Otouto for so long. I'll make sure that they suffer so much they'll wish they were never born.' Openly, he only smiled, though it had a sharp edge like a knife pressed to a throat.

"Hi~ My name is Dino and I'm going to be your temporary Italian teacher! You may also know me as your previous substitute English teacher~" The girls immediately squealed, and started asking questions:

"Kya~ Dino-sama, marry me!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?!"

"You're so hot! Are you sure you're Dame-Tsuna's brother?!" Dino smiled, but it wasn't the smile with the sparkles and stars in the back, but the background was dripping with imaginary blood. "Yes. Is that a problem, heh?"

The girl started trembling with fear, "N-n-no, I-it's n-not."

The blood disappeared. "Good."

'Ah, Dino-Nii's scary,' Tsuna thought while sweatdropping.

"Anyway," Dino said; Tsuna noticed that Reborn had already disappeared, and wondered why he hadn't noticed. Well, he's not the Greatest Hitman for no reason.

"I'll call your name and you're going to say any sort of Italian word that you know. Anything at all. If you don't know, just say it."

Mutters started going around in the class.

"How am I supposed to know anything Italian?! I'm barely passing English as it is."

"Gokudera-kun is so lucky~ He's Italian so he already knows a lot of words."

"My mother is Italian! She works for Vongola too!" A boy bragged to the others around him who were looking in awe, "Wow~ So cool~" Tsuna's ears perked up. He frowned. The boy was Kimura Hisashi, but he didn't know employee in Vongola whose last name was Kimura. Granted, Vongola was an international company, but he had memorized all the major and the average employees' names after Reborn had drilled them violently into his head.

"Where does she work?" A boy asked vehemently, "She works as a store manager; she gets discounts all the time!" 'Ah,' Tsuna realized, 'that's why I didn't know her. There are more than a two hundred stores belonging to Vongola in Japan and Italy alone. A store manager gets a pretty average salary compared to the higher class shops of Vongola.'

"Hmm, that doesn't seem too impressive," A girl said disappointedly, and the boy fought to prove them otherwise, liking the previous attention he had. "It is! She even met the Decimo once!"

The guardians' ears perked up, as well as Hana and Kyoko, and of course, the said Decimo. "Really?" Hana said, unimpressed.

"Yes!" The boy said forcefully, "Then what's he like?"

The boy puffed up his chest, trying to act confident when Tsuna himself knew that he had never met the woman. "She said that he's a middle-aged man, with scars on his face. He's really muscular and intimidating! He's half-bald and has graying hairs. He has bodyguards too! Ah... one of the is, she's a girl! Yeah, really pretty too. She was wearing..."

He then went explaining how 'beautiful she was and how her dress was really flowy' and the ones who knew the real Decimo were trying to not laugh. The Decimo himself was sweatdropping at the descriptions. He knew for one thing that dresses always interfered with battle and was not to be worn, ever. Even if a woman was not working, she wouldn't wear a dress to get used to suits all the time. A flowy dress would be like digging your grave.

Once the boy finished his inaccurate descriptions of the Decimo and his family, and the attention died down, Dino started saying the names of each student.

"Osamu Kaneda,"

The boy stood up -one of Tsuna's more violent bullies- and confidently said, "Viffinculo" Takeshi could not hold in his laughter when he heard, so it came out as a choked laugh. Hayato did not care about appearances and just broke down laughing, even Kyoko and Chrome had to crack a smile. Kaneda must've heard it from some person passing by him, because not only was it an insult, but it was pronounced incorrectly. It was clear that the boy had no idea what he was saying.

Let me explain, what Kaneda said means: Fick yiu.

(He was supposed to say Vaffanculo, which translates to fuck you but instead said Viffinculo.)

Kaneda stared confusedly at Hayato, who was still laughing. Everyone else was looking confusedly at each other, 'I don't get what he said, why is Gokudera-kun laughing so hard?'

Dino facepalmed and urged Kaneda to sit down. Despite that, you could see a sadistic smirk on his face. He moved to the next name.

"Haneda Minaru,"

"Ciao," He said a bit awkwardly, but Dino nodded and called the next name.

"Furihata Aoi,"

"Uh, sorry. I don't know anything."

"Gokudera Hayato,"

Hayato stood up and clicked his tongue. " È Meglio pianificare qualcosa di Buono, Dino-san." He said fluently, and the girls squealed at how 'sexy' and 'hot' he looked while speaking Italian.

Translation: You better be planning something good, Dino-san.

"Ti assicuro, Gokudera-kun, questo ne vale la pena," Dino responded.

Translation: I assure you, Gokudera-kun, this will be worth it.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"È Bello vederti di Nuovo, Dino-san!"

Takeshi spoke just as fluently as Hayato, but maybe a little less as Hayato has been speaking Italian most of his life.

Translation: Nice to see you again, Dino-san!

"Anche voi, Yamamoto!" Dino responded energetically to Takeshi, and the class was filled with the aura of bubbly happiness from the happy-go-lucky idiots.

Translation: You too, Yamamoto!

"Chrome Dokuro," Chrome shyly stood up, and muttered quietly, "Erm, Buona da rivedervi, Dino-san."

Translation: Erm, good to see you again, Dino-san.

Dino nodded encouragingly, "You too, Chrome-san!" and then called the next name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mockery snickers and sniggers filled the room, but Tsuna ignored them all, used to all the mockery he got. Dino, however, was not happy, judging by the paper crumpled between his fingers.

"Come stai facendo, Fratello?" Dino said, smiling forcefully; his anger still hadn't disappeared.

Translation: How are you doing, Otouto?

Tsuna smiled sweetly, too sweetly, with sparkles and stars and said, "Io ucciderò Reborn, hehe." It was like a cold breeze traveled inside the room. The killing intent in the room was very evident and too sharp for the dense idiots that were his classmates to pick up. His classmates were just shocked how fluently Dame-Tsuna was able to speak. Again. They had thought it was just a dumb fluke when he talked to Reboyama-sensei, but no. He was perhaps even more fluent that Hayato was.

Translation: I'm going to kill Reborn, hehe.

Dino, while crying comical tears, thought, 'My Otouto has been infected by the sadism disease!'

Well, let's just say he spent way too much time with Reborn.

 

"Reborn!"

"What, Dame-Tsuna?"

"What the hell are you doing, Reborn?! Placing my classmates in danger- what?" Tsuna paused when Reborn was looking at him oddly. "What makes you think this is my idea?"

"Well, isn't it?"

"Hmph. No, it was Timoteo."

"No way! There is no way that Nonno would do something like that!"

"Believe what you want, Baka-Tsuna. Timoteo was mad when he heard you were getting bullied, so he asked me to do this. Talk to him after you get to Italy. And you are going. I don't care what you say."

"Damn that Reborn," Tsuna muttered under his breath, wandering randomly in the school building. "There's no way that Nonno would do something like that... right?" He hesitated. His grandpa; the kind old man that had told him to call him Nonno within seconds upon meeting him, the one who listened to his rants about his stupid paperwork and laughed while comforting him. He knew he was protective of him, but would he actually do something so risky as to reveal his identity to his classmates, who could easily blabber it out to the next person in sight?

"Herbivore." A familiar voice hissed out and Tsuna let out an 'HIEEEE' much to his embarrassment; he thought Reborn had already tortured it out of him! He turned to the Skylark and was a bit surprised. 'Is it just my imagination, or is Hibari-san looking at me... fondly?' He immediately shook his head violently, shaking off the bubble of happiness and giddiness he felt at the thought. Nope no way! This was Hibari-san! The only fondness he showed was for his small animals! Something that Tsuna was definitely not!

"Y-yes, H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna nervously averted his gaze from Hibari's and finally noticed that he was on the roof. 'How the hell did I get here!? Was I so dazed that I accidentally got to the roof? Hibari-san's going to bite me to death for disturbing his sleep!'

He suddenly felt a cold hand press into his heated cheek...

 

Kyoya caressed the deliciously soft skin of Tsuna's cheek and tried to block out the thoughts of doing dirty things to the young Decimo, instead, enjoying the way Tsuna's face heated to the touch. He moved his thumb to Tsuna's soft lips and he smirked when he saw Tsuna's blush deepen. "H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna looked at him cutely with his big brown orbs; Kyoya ignored his call and moved his mouth to Tsuna's ear and purred, "Yes, Tsu-na-yo-shi~?" He shivered at Kyoya's seductive tone before he moaned weakly when he felt a wet appendage traveling down his ear shell.

Surprising Kyoya, whose eyes widened when he heard the aroused moan, which turned the man on. 'So Tsunayoshi's ear is his sweet spot...' He tried to ignore the fact that his mouth began salivating at the mere thought of tasting and touching his Tsunayoshi, who looked more and more tempting by the second. The way his eyes became teary from stimulation, his lips slightly apart, his innocent look... Was the Usagi trying to seduce him?!

He mentally sighed, and pressed a soft kiss to Tsuna's forehead, feeling him tense but then gradually relax because of the prefect's gentle touch. He then quietly turned and exited the roof.

Alone on the roof, Tsuna tried to squash down the disappointing feeling in his chest -because he was not- and simultaneously calm his beating heart. He raised his finger to his forehead, where he could still feel the burning touch of Hibari-san's lips. A small delighted smile appeared on his lips and he made a silent wish that it wouldn't be the last time that Hibari-san kissed him. Mentally, he scoffed at his idiocy. It would be futile after all. 'Why would Hibari-san even want to kiss me?'

An observing baby-like figure smirked. Maybe things weren't as bad as he thought. Maybe they had hope after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Class, I've received the results of the exams, and I have to say I'm disappointed. Only six people actually passed and the rest all failed." Dino sighed tiredly as the class exploded into mutters and chatter.

"Does this mean we won't be able to go!?" A girl shrieked worriedly, but Dino went to assure her. "No, I was able to convince Reboyama-sensei to allow you to go just fine." When their worries went away, they wondered who was actually able to pass the exam.

'Not Dame-Tsuna for sure!' was their dominant thought. The young Decimo looked out the window in boredom, subconsciously thinking about Hibari-san and what happened. 'URGH! Why am I thinking so much about that?! Mukuro kissed me more than once and I never felt this way... I just pushed him away, and Hibari-san barely even kissed me... and it was on the forehead no less! It meant nothing! His tongue probably just accidentally touched my ear when he whispered to me... I reacted too weirdly! I actually moaned! How embarrassing...'

He buried his head in his hands to hide his flustered face; his classmates snickered, thinking that Dame-Tsuna had gotten a zero and was lamenting about it. Dino smirked evilly, reading the students thoughts. Fuckers.

"Anyway, those who passed the exams are the following:

"Sasagawa Kyoko, 84 points."

'That's our Kyoko-chan!' The class thought proudly as said woman stood up to get her exam sheet with a slightly disappointed smile. "Ah, I could've done better..." The class then proceeded to shout encouragements to her like: "Don't mind, Kyoko-chan!" or, "Do your best next time!" But she just ignored them, for some reason.

As if she would smile at the people who bullied her dear brother and friend.

"Kurokawa Hana, 94 points." 'Oohs' and 'Aww's went around the room; they were surprised that Hana got such a good mark. Even better than Kyoko-chan. Normally, they'd be angry but since it's Kyoko-chan's best friend, it's okay.

"Chrome Dokuro, 79 points." Slightly surprising, but not bad for the soft-spoken girl of their class.

"Gokudera Hayato, 96 points." Squeals went around the room as the delinquent of the class 'Tch'ed and snatched his paper from Dino.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, 87 points." Okay, now they were really surprised. As much as Yamamoto was a lovable idiot, he was still quite the idiot. He wasn't exactly known for his, ahem, 'perfect' grades.

"And finally, Sawada Tsunayoshi, 100 points." Silence temporarily filled the room as Tsuna stood up and took his paper, sighing in relief. 'Reborn would kill me and then bring me back to life only to kill me again if I did any less than perfect after all the hellish tutoring he's done to drill this language in my head.'

"As expected of Juudaime! He's an amazing man!"

"Haha, good job Tsuna!"

"Tsu-kun, you did great!"

"Hmph. Kyoko, you don't have to compliment him, he's just another monkey..."

"HOW?!" Mochida Kensuke bellowed angrily, his rage and jealousy overwhelming him to stand up. "He must've cheated! He's Dame-Tsuna!"

...

Hayato lighted his dynamite.

Chrome had her trident out and was feeling its sharp spikes.

Kyoko fingered the delicate dagger up her sleeve.

Takeshi handled his bamboo sword carefully, ready to turn it into the Shigure Kintoki any second now.

Hana was much more contained than the monkeys (other than Kyoko, of course) and merely imagined the sight of the bloody Mochida on the floor. He has already offended women everywhere by his thoughtless sexist comments every day. She probably wasn't the first one too.

Dino stretched his whip under the teachers' desk, making sure it was durable enough to handle a thousand hits. At least.

Tsuna merely sweatdropped at the increase of tension, and at his overprotective guardians. 'They're making too big a deal about these things. I'm used to it by now.' But what Tsuna did not know was that he shouldn't be used to it. It's cruel that his classmates would treat him like this. But because he's so kind (and more than a little strong), he didn't let it faze him.

To calm down his guardians, he used what Reborn called his 'angelic' look. Pouty pink lips, slightly trembling as if he would start crying, big brown cute orbs, a slight tilt of his head, with sparkles and flowers blooming in the background. "Please stop." Everyone in the room started blushing, even Reborn who was hiding in the tree outside. Half of them got nosebleeds, and only his guardians (and Hana and Kyoko) had the decency to cover their noses. Three girls fainted, and about seven boys started swaying as if they would drop from cuteness overload.

Dino smiled, but it looked creepy from the blood dripping from his nose and now his chin. He ruffled Tsuna's hair, "Don't worry, Otouto,"

Tsuna beamed back at him, and more blood gushed from the Bronco's nose, making him look more like a pervert.

"Hey! Don't you dare touke Kuudaime like dat!" Hayato said, but his nose was covered by a tissue, making it harder to speak.

"Haha! Haya-chan, ya sound funny!" Hayato blushed for a second before covering it in his fury. "Don't call me that! Who gave you permission to use my first name, anyway!?"

"Ma ma~ Haya-chan, we're friends so it only makes sense to call each other by our first names. You can call me Takeshi too ya know!"

"I don't want to do that!" Tsuna smiled good-naturedly at seeing his friends bicker like normal. Though... was it just his imagination or was there more color to Hayato's cheeks than usual?

 

"Line up ya brats!" Nezu-sensei called irritatedly as they awaited their transportation vehicles in front of the school. They had packed the bare minimum, formal clothing for the ceremony, their personal belongings for hygiene, and the very few students who had phones.

"Reboyama-sama, they're late. When will they be arriving?" He 'Tch'ed. If this so-called Vongola couldn't even be on time, then it wasn't worth his time. He was an 'elite' after all. Reborn twitched at the nerve of this fake, useless teacher. The man was proof of his self-control as a hitman. He would've shot him long ago if he wasn't Tsuna's teacher. He was one of the main reasons for Tsuna's lack of self-confidence. Telling him that he is 'useless' and that he 'deserves to die', or 'trash of society'. Reborn emptied his mind because if he kept thinking about the ways this school ruined Tsuna's childhood he would destroy everyone in it. Which, if not for a Skylark that Tsuna had taken a liking to, wouldn't be a problem.

He's going too soft. Reborn made a note to tort- ahem, tutor his student once he got back.

His sensitive ears suddenly picked up the sound of engines, which impressed him a bit; if not for his highly sensitive ears, he wouldn't have even heard them. As expected of Vongola of course.

Four limousines, three black S-600 Pullman's, and one sleek white classic, lined with golden lines known as Landaulet, and all four have the Vongola emblem. Both types are some of the most expensive limousines in the world.

Eight chauffeurs came out, two in each limousine, wearing expensive white suits and badges relaying their ranks. They all bowed in sync. Only Reborn (and the Vongola guardians, excluding Tsuna) noticed how sharp-edged their eyes were; blank. Barely hiding their anger and hate for these people. There was no one in Vongola who wasn't taken with the Decimo upon meeting him, even the Varia have a special place for the Decimo in their hearts.

"Nice to meet you all, we will be your chauffeurs for this trip. You will be split into these four limousines and will be taken to the private Vongola airport, and we shall head to Italy. Do you all have your belongings." Cue nods. "Good. Reboyama-san will be in charge of splitting you into all three limos." Nezu-sensei looked confused as he asked, "But there are four limousines-"

"The last one is for specific people only, Nezu-sensei." But Nezu-sensei grew even more confused. "You know who I am?"

The chauffeur talking to him smiled. Somehow, he looked even more threatening. "Of course. How would we be Vongola if we do not research our-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Tsuna suddenly interrupted in panic, and the chauffeur brightened at the sight of his precious Decimo. He bowed deeply. "It's good to see you, Young Decimo Bochama." (Italian) Tsuna got more flustered as he pleaded the man to stop bowing, as there were people looking at him. 'Ah, how humble our Bochama is.' All eight chauffeurs thought with pride that they served their wonderful boss. So why, they thought while glowering, would anyone want to bully his precious soul?

"Eh, Pedro-san, could you also, uh, not mention the 'Decimo' part while we are in public? My classmates sort of don't know about that..." (Italian) He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"We can't, Decimo Bochama! It would be a huge disrespect-" (Italian)

"Please? *sniff*" (Italian) And with that, their resolves crumbled like a cookie.

"As you wish, Tsuna-sama." (Italian) They all said in sync as they bowed. Tsuna decided that he will take what he can get. Beggars can't be choosers after all.

"Now, I'll call your names and you'll go inside the limousines I designate."

"Hai~!"

And the names rolled one after another... Until...

"Ah, excuse me, Reboyama-sensei," A girl said haughtily. "You know me? My mother works in Vongola," She fiddled with her nails as he stared at her blankly. "Your point being..?"

"Well," She huffed, "I think I should be allowed to ride in the special limousine, don't you think? After all, my mother is a very important person in Vongola-

A gunshot rang in the sudden silence and there was a shriek. Tsuna's classmates turned at the noise and turned ashen. Their Reboyama-sensei was holding a smoking gun, and the bullet had embedded itself deeply into the wall. Faces turned ashen and the students began sweating. A little pee escaped their... area and wet the pants slightly. Reborn smirked, enjoying their frightened (though quite disgusting) reaction. The Vongola group (Tsuna and co.) didn't even hear the gunshot, because of how used they were to being around insanity, and were chatting profusely among each other.

"Unless you want me to actually make the bullet hit you, you'll get out of my face." He blew on the smoke traveling outside the barrel.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Landaulet limousine."

"H-Hai!"

That was enough to shock the girl out of her fright. "WHAT!? So Dame-Tsuna gets to ride in the special limo and I get to be in the peasants' limousine!?" He threatened her silently by pointing the gun at her. She clamped her mouth shut and scurried away.

"Okay, class! Because of the extra space in the limousines, I have chosen four people beforehand to accompany us to Italy." Reborn said in his husky voice.

"But how did you know-" God they asked too many questions.

"First up is Hibari Kyoya," Of course, since the boy would be vital to his plan. Everybody (excluding obvious people) blanched and you could read their thoughts on their faces as they thought in despair, 'Oh fucking hell. We're dead meat. We're worse than dead meat. We're prey in predator zone.' Unknown to them, Italy would have much, much more Hibari-type people in them. Carnivores waiting impatiently to tear through their prey.

Hibari grunted, suddenly having appeared, leaning on the wall while Tsuna's heart began beating at the thought of Hibari-san accompanying them. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all... if Hibari-san's with us.'

"Next is Mukuro Rokudo" 'Never mind,' Tsuna thought, 'this is all going to shit.' He cried at the number of paperwork that would be waiting for him, haunting him until he finished it. It didn't help that Reborn make it Proof everything. From flames to bullets to knifes. "As well as Sasagawa Ryohei and Lambo Bovino. However, all three are already in Italy so they'll join us there."

"I don't know the rest, but Kyoko-chan's brother will also be there?" A random student asked.

"It seems so." His friend responded. "Okay, everybody will ride in their respective seats that I designated for them. You can eat or drink anything inside but be careful not to drop or break anything."

"Hai!"

And the ride to hell's engine was turned on.

In Tsuna and co. Limousine.

"Ara, where's Hibari and Chrome?" Takeshi asked, looking around in confusion. "I think Hibari-san went in another limousine, he doesn't like crowding after all; Chrome probably went with him since she also likes silence... and he doesn't really mind her since she's really quiet..." Tsuna said, his tone hiding a tiny bit of jealousy. He felt guilty for it, especially since Chrome was a really nice sweet girl. "Hmph, that's better. No one wants to be around that blood-thirsty bastard. Well, except Chrome somehow."

"Hayato!"

"But it's true, Juudaime!"

"I personally don't think he's that bad...

(Tsuna sneezed, the rain was not letting up and it was getting colder as time passed. Tsuna suddenly felt an arm snake around his waist, and he was pulled to the crook of Hibari-san's neck. His eyes widened. "It's a little warmer this way, don't you think?" Hibari-san whispered quietly into his ear.)

"He's considerate, and warm too...

("Kamikorosu," Hibari-san said quietly, his tone murderous. His targets didn't have time to scream as he tore through them; their half-dead bodies fell to the concrete. Hibari-san ignored them all and headed towards the whimpering cat, blood on its snow fur. He caressed it gently, picking it up carefully. "Don't worry, the pain will be gone soon." He whispered comfortingly as he walked away. Brown orbs hazed on Hibari-san's back in admiration, and his lips perked up in a gentle smile.)

"He loves small animals and is kind to them...

("Hmph. You're late herbivore." The girl paled and bowed repeatedly, hoping that Hibari-san wouldn't bite her to death. "I'm so sorry, Hibari-san! Please don'tbitemetodeath!" The last part was hurried as the girl nervously fiddled with her skirt. "What are you talking about herbivore? I don't bite women to death. Just get to class, but I'll get your grades to suffer if you're late again." He said curtly. The girl's eyes widened and she bowed again gratefully. "Thank you Hibari-san!")

"And it's not like he doesn't have morals... he never bites any women, children, or old people to death. He's even being slightly lenient whenever Onii-san gets too loud and worked up.."

He looked up to his guardians only to see them looking at him with wide, stunned eyes. Kyoko was the one who broke the silence. "Tsu-kun... do you maybe... have a crush on Hibari-san?" Tsuna almost choked on his spit in his surprise; he attempted to cover his face and the tips of his ears which were red. "Wh-wh-wh-what!? N-n-n-n-no I don't!" He denied vehemently, but his friends' deadpan looks assured him that they weren't fooled.

He lowered his hands from his face and instead fisted them on his pants. They shook as he clenched them harder. He swallowed thickly. "J-Juudaime, is it... true?" Tears sprung to his eyes when he heard the way Hayato's question ended in a disappointing tilt. He held his head down so they wouldn't see the tears and nodded slowly, his body going tense.

The tension was thick as no one knew what to say until the savior of the day arrived. "Tch. Why are you guys treating this like it's a big deal? So Sawada likes somebody, we all know two people who have been chasing each other's hearts since practically day one, and Kyoko herself has a crush. Besides, if you're worried about the whole mafia heir thing, guys can get pregnant anyway."

Her last sentence alighted confusion and tilted heads among all of them except Hayato. "Oh. My. God." She face-palmed. "You guys are in the freaking mafia and you don't know about male-pregnancy?"

Kyoko laughed sheepishly, "Erm, no. Could you explain that to us?"

"Well, basically it costs a lot of money but considering Sawada is filthy rich that won't be a problem. It's pretty much considered normal among Westerners; two males have sex, and the, erm, less dominant of the pair gets injected with this liquid that forms what a womb would be to an egg, a warm, dark and hollow area, and after the usual 9 months, he has the kid. That's the simplified version of it, of course."

"Wa-wa-wait! I'm not even dating Hibari-san! He won't even want to date me! Why are we talking about this all of the sudden?!" Tsuna's face is bright red even in the cool air of the limousine. "Haha! Don't worry, Tsuna! We're just saying it as a precaution, for ya know, the future and all. But we're just saying, we fully support ya!" Despite his embarrassment and the fact that this conversation reminds him of the Talk that he had when he was thirteen, he still feels gratefulness and joy blooming from his chest.

Though God, he's getting shivers just thinking about that awkwardness of a nightmare. His mother really knew how to traumatize her son.

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I'll beat that idiot up if he rejects someone as great as you!"

'Though...' Kyoko shared a glance with Hana, the two close enough to read each other's thoughts. 'Yeah...' Hana thought.

'No way will Hibari reject him. Unless we're wrong about those besotted looks that he keeps shooting at Tsu-Kun/Sawada.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly pointless fluff and funny stuff...

"Damn! I knew Vongola was a big company but we're so lucky that we get to actually ride this!"

"I know right! So cool!"

"I wonder what'd be like to live in the Vongola mansion if their jet is like this?"

It was a huge private jet, with gold and silver lining it in an intricate design, relaying the wealth of Vongola. An Air Force One, which cost 660 million on the market. With three different floors, a closed pool, and jacuzzi, game room, dining room, and of course, bedrooms and bathrooms.

A steward came out to greet them, smiling welcomingly. He stepped in front of the crowd and helped them climb the jet with ease. Once inside, he began explaining the structure.

"Hello, my name is Akira, and I'll be your flight attendant for most of the flight. The jet will land in 12 hours, at approximately 4 PM in Italy. You are free to do whatever you wish on the plane, whether it is spending time in the game room, exploring, swimming in the pool, eating food, or just playing with your friends. Lights will shut down at 10 PM, so all of you are required to sleep at that time."

"Wow! There's a freaking pool!?"

"I bet there is a spa too!"

"Yes. That is correct. The third floor is off limits, however, as it belongs to the Decimo and his guardians. Anyone who tries to sneak in will get punished."The students shivered at the blood-lust Akira-san's smile hid.

"Alright. I think we covered anything. And I'll warn you again, do not dare sneak into the third floor. The Decimo is a very busy person after all, and I think he deserves his privacy." There was a collective gasp around the room. Tsuna could be seen from the back rubbing his nose bridge, trying to nurse his headache.

"The Decimo!"

"Kya~! I wonder if he's hot!"

"I bet! He's rich and talented and attractive and just perfect for someone like me!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

"If he does, I'll just snatch him for myself. That bitch can go eff herself!"

"Hey! I deserve him!"

Akira snapped his hands together loudly, creating silence in the stunned crowd. "Ahem. I will not say anything about the Decimo but one thing; he despises bullying of any kind, towards his family, staff, or friends. Even strangers, he will not accept any kind of bullying. And we are very protective of our boss, so watch yourselves."

There was a clear threat under that warning, so the students nodded solemnly, and a bit frightenedly. Akira turned and walked away, and the students began scattering to explore or whatever else they wanted to do.

Akira picked the key from his breast pocket and fitted it into the lock, snapping the cockpit open. He walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Pfft. I would've probably made them pee themselves." A figure said. Akira smirked evilly. "I would've, but such a sight would not be acceptable for our Decimo Bochama's wonderful eyes to see."

"Creep. I mean, all of the staff would probably think the same, but no one would actually say anything." There was a slight silence. "He's amazing, isn't he? He came in early to actually bow and beg us to not reveal anything."

"I think it's what Vongola needs now. A boss with humility and kindness that he wouldn't mind bowing to his servants."

"But at the same time, I'm scared of what it'll do to him. Once he gets introduced to the bloody Mafia and learns that life won't always be rainbows and sunshine." Akira looked back, turning his gaze away from his friend. "I think... it'll be fine." He affirmed, "His family will be there, holding him up so he won't trip over his feet." His friend chuckles fondly. "Yeah... he is a bit clumsy."

Akira laughed. "A bit? I saw that boy trip over the air once." His friend smiled in amusement. "And, I guess, we'll be there to guide him, little by bit. We weren't there for his childhood, where he was... bullied" He gritted the word out, "but we'll be there for him now. Just in the background, watching as he goes through his crushes, his first real kiss, maybe even his marriage and his children. We'll watch his fights with his partner, and comfort him when he is moping around the gardens."

Akira smiled, just imagining the scene. "You know, I bet that despite our best efforts, Decimo Bochama will always notice what we're doing, and always thank us for it, bowing with that blushy-stuttery trademark smile of his."

"Haha, true there bro."

 

Rrrring. Rrrring. Beep. "It's me."

"Ciaossu. How are things going?"

"Fine, Reborn-sama. Actually, things might be going better than we thought."

"Ho~ Explain."

"Decimo-sama just confessed to his friends."

"They, of course, support him, right?"

"Yes, of course, they said that they will offer their full support. Kurokawa-sama also did a fine job of delivering the male-pregnancy news."

"So Dame-Tsuna is a little less hesitant, knowing that he can continue the Vongola line without a problem. Good job, I'll call you back."

"Hai, Reborn-sama.

 

"Tsuna! Let's go play billiards!" Takeshi grabbed Tsuna's arm as he urged him, causing an incensed Hayato. "Hey, Yakyuu-Baka! Don't tell Juudaime what to do and don't touch him!"

"Tsu-Kun! I also want to play!" Kyoko said, prompting disappointed (and some outraged) comments from the students about wanting to go with their special Kyoko-chan. "Eh~? Why Dame-Tsuna?" One boy whined.

"Kyoko-chan! Spend time with us, you'll have fun, we promise." A pathetic wink was given to her by Mochida, and Hana immediately countered calmly. "As if Kyoko would want to spend time with you monkeys. She said that she wanted to go with Sawada, so she will do that. She's not some tool to entertain you,"

"Tch. Shut up for once Kurokawa!" He was immediately silenced by a sharp glare from her. "Tch. Whatever. Sawada, let's go."

"Erm, H-hai!"

Once the students were assured that neither Kyoko nor Hana were able to hear them, a boy turned to his friend and said, "Hey, want to go see Dame-Tsuna get beaten pathetically at Billiards? That's bound to get some laughs out of us," His friend snickered; the others who heard the plan also smirked. Dame-Tsuna was getting too comfortable with their Kyoko-chan for their comfort, someone had to put him in his place.

The girls, who both wanted Dame-Tsuna to get humiliated in front of the most popular and attractive guys (Hayato and Takeshi) in school, and the fact that they wanted some laughs, also tagged along.

As they neared the game room, they heard musical laughter and lively chatter. They furrowed their eyebrows. They truly sounded like they were having fun. Two students discreetly opened the door, and the rest huddled around to sneak a peek at their pathetic classmates only to have their jaws drop.

'W-who is...that?!' A boy, perhaps around their age with spiked brown hair and brown-orange kind eyes, carrying himself with grace and confidence they envied. He was more than attractive, and his smile could cause world peace. The musical laughter he shared with Hayato, Takeshi, Hana, and Kyoko was just as beautiful as they imagined; the room was lively and happy, so much that even Hana had to crack a smile.

The mysterious boy picked up his cue stick and used the tip sharpener to grind the edge of his stick, then adjusted his body and hand positions, his tongue curling cutely on his upper lip, the action making several students blush, then blew a puff of air. He breathed deeply and shot the stick forward, and the students watched in amazement as the balls scattered around the billiard table, several shots making it inside the pockets.

They did not know the proper rules of Billiard, whenever they would play they played foolishly, no rules. But judging by Hayato, Takeshi and Kyoko's impressed looks, the boy did quite well. They watched in silence, occasionally making the softest noises but the boy was so focused on his game he did not notice.

Inwardly, the guardians and co. smirked evilly. They knew from their classmates awed expressions that they did not recognize Tsuna as him. It was true that Tsuna looked different whenever he would act confident and gracefully, but when you saw both sides, you could see the flaws in Tsuna's dame act. The slightly forced movement as he would trip on the floor (or stairs), the hidden smirk when everyone fell for his dame act, the way his ears perked up and had his guard up whenever he heard something unusual. Assassins would occasionally come to the school and while Hibari would usually beat them up, after one incident where an assassin escaped and ended up injuring a student while talking to Tsuna as the Decimo, he constantly had his guard up when he sensed unfamiliar auras in the school.

In the end, they had to turn to Shamal to erase his memory and then drag him to his house, trying to explain to his mother that they weren't anyone suspicious, and then having him wake up confused as shit... Well, Tsuna's guardians were perfectly fine with him being injured or worse, since he was one of Tsuna's bullies, but Tsuna had all but forgotten that fact as he tended to the other teen's needs.

Now, back to the present. Tsuna was down to his last ball, but it just barely missed the pocket and stopped inches away. He smiled disappointedly. "Haha! Tsuna, don't worry about it!"

And just like that, the magical bubble popped, and the students were left in confusion...Tsuna...Dame...Tsuna...

They looked at the boy; well, he did have that spiked hair, and the brown eyes...but he was attractive! Something Dame-Tsuna was absolutely NOT! But then again, Dame-Tsuna had gained a number of secret fans who would gather every weekend and gush all over how attractive he looked, especially whenever he, Takeshi, and Hayato would act like a family.

But this was Dame-Tsuna! He wasn't supposed to be cute, attractive, or good-looking in any way! He was supposed to be a comical relief to their class! In ten years in the future, whenever they'd have bad days, they were supposed to think, 'Oh, at least my life is better than Dame-Tsuna.' Dame-Tsuna, whose job would likely be a sweeper in the street or something equally suitable for his Dame self.

Who had just noticed them, and frowned, before smiling invitingly at them, like they weren't his continuous bullies for 6 years straight, "Hey, do you guys want to play too?"

Momentary silence then sneers and snorts. "HA! Who'd want to play with stupid Dame-Tsuna?" A boy mocked, scrunching his nose.

Hayato stepped forward threateningly, beyond enraged now. "How fucking dare you. You should be grateful that Juudaime is asking trash like you."

The boy sputtered indignantly, momentarily faltering, before stepping forward with his voice louder. "Who the fuck do you think you are!? If you want to hang out with Dame-Tsuna, then go ahead! A gathering of trash is only trash after all!"

Even Takeshi, Kyoko, and Hana got angry at that, but their deadly auras weren't noticeable over the overwhelming, almost choking waves of rage rolling off from Tsuna. They were kind of surprised, until they replayed the boy's words in their heads, and paled. Sure the boy sort of insulted Tsuna, but more importantly, he insulted his friends, his guardians.

Oh shit.

"I don't fucking care if you insult me or mock me, but don't you dare insult my family. Or you will pay." The boy in question started trembling uncontrollably, frightened by the deadly warning. And he wasn't the only one too; all of Tsuna's classmates were shocked, but more importantly scared of the boy.

One was so scared, he didn't even notice the trickle of liquid going down his leg until the girl next to him shrieked in disgust. He started, looking down at his wet pants, and grew so red it was unhealthy, before squeaking in alarm and running away to take care of his... issue.

Unfortunately for the poor boy, by the time he came back, he was given an insulting nickname as 'Wet Pants Eichi' (elementary school students, truly), much to his embarrassment.

It just happened to be a coincidence that he was one of Tsuna's more violent bullies, and had attempted to push him into a river at the age of five.

It was also a coincidence that he had earlier drunk water that tasted bitter.

A silver-haired figure smirked evilly. A certain baseball freak smiled pleasantly. Two figures strolled leisurely in the artificial garden, looking innocently at the beautiful flowers. Two illusionists grinned creepily. One prefect made a 'Hn' sound, but you could tell he was in a better mood now. A baby-like figure sneered under the cover of his fedora.

This is only the beginning, Kufufufu.

 

Omake:

Tsuna was overcome by a strong sneeze. "ACHOO!" He rubbed his nose, almost nodding off in the process. He suddenly snapped back to living, looking around him in alarm for a certain sadistic tutor. If Reborn had seen that... that would've been terrifying. The baby was very adamant about him finishing his paperwork before their arrival. Otherwise, they'd be some unpleasant repercussions.

Sigh.

He checked his Rolex watch and rubbed the crook of his neck when he saw it was 2 AM. Alright. 400 more paperwork to sign and then wonderful, wonderful sleep.

Ah. Just thinking about it made him sleepy...

NO! No thinking about sleep! Damnit!

Life was hard...

Somehow, for some reason, an image of Hibari-san flashed in his head. And it was enough to startle his heart into beating slightly faster. And he no longer felt so sleepy.

So that was the trick to staying awake longer... Interesting.

Hibari-san!

Hibari-san sleeping with Hibird!

Hmm... Hibari-san biting people to death...?

Hibari-san playing with a cute kitten.

Hibari-san sparring with him...?

And the route of his mind continued, his paperwork long forgotten as he thought giddily about his crush.

...and then he fell asleep.

A humming maid, who had just come in to bring snacks to her Decimo Bochama, was surprised to see him sleeping peacefully on his desk. She almost squealed at how cute he looked. She quickly got a blanket from a nearby vacant bedroom and covered her slightly shivering Bochama with it. His cold trembling stopped soon and was replaced by the innocent look of his. She smiled fondly, he must've fallen asleep while doing his paperwork. Just as she was about to exit, she heard a slight word that made her pause.

"...Hmm, Hibari-san..." To her relief, he didn't seem to wake up, but where had she heard that name before...? AH! Hibari Kyoya, her Decimo's Cloud guardian?! If he was dreaming about him... and to say his name in his sleep too...She gasped. Her Bochama had a crush!

And the rumor mill started. And closet fujoshi's gossiped. And the butlers talked. And fanfictions were written overnight. Ah, the pleasure of yaoi love.

When morning for Tsuna came, and he woke up, he wondered about the commotion the staff was making and why everyone seemed to get nosebleeds around him.

Hibari, who was strolling the gardens, was irritated at the excessive noise the herbivores kept making. He was about to go bite them to death but heard something that made him pause.

"...Kya~ So Decimo Bochama had a crush all along!"

He felt his blood boil. "Tch. Herbivores." He readied his tonfas, and despite his rule to not bite any women, children, or old people to death, he abandoned this for now. The herbivores asked for it, talking about such useless, herbivorous things while he was in hearing range.

"...And it was his Cloud guardians no less! But I definitely see it! Hibari-sama has a distinctive like for cute things, and Decimo-sama is very adorable!"

...

...

...

Choke. Cough. Well. He cleared his throat. He could forgive them, you know, just this once.

And Tsuna, all day, kept wondering why Hibari-san was in such a good mood, not biting even one person to death, and seemed to gain a smug smirk whenever he gazed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, that hardly qualifies as a chapter, but I had no clue what to write, okay?! I gotta go read to get some inspiration...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Possibly the longest chapter I've ever written?

Mochida glared as he stared at his fellow peers. Everybody was relaxed, smiling and laughing, while some had the audacity to yell. Did they not know that they were going to meet the world's largest and richest corporation? He could only thank the gods that no higher ranked Vongola was here to see this disorderly sight.

'But then,' He mused, 'That might give me more of a chance. I'll show my professionalism with them and might secure a future position in the Vongola.'

A sneer made its way to his lips. The best way to make himself seem superior would obviously be to exploit Dame-Tsuna's stupidness.

'The first thing would be looks.' He thought as he ran off to the bathroom. He had packed a suit with him. His dad's suit, to be exact. It was the most expensive suit in the house. He had nicked it from his father's wardrobe when said man was lying on the floor, wasted. His father hated the suit, so he would be doing the old man a favor.

It would be hitting two birds with one stone. He would get a position with the notorious Vongola while also pushing down the useless nobody. Perfect.

* * *

"Damn, Mochida sure is dedicated." Aiko mused thoughtfully.

"Ugh, I'm so tired..." Kojima groaned, rubbing his back like an old-timer. "Did I get allergic to the strawberries? Or maybe the chocolate?"

"I feel ya, bro. I have no idea what's going on either. I feel like throwing up..." His friend, Nakamura, pressed his palm against his mouth as if worried he'd erupt any second. "Aren't we there yet? The plane's making me even dizzier,"

Aiko drew her lips in a displeased pout, "Hey, you're so pathetic you're making me depressed. Would you shut up for two seconds?" Nakamura curled his lips in distaste, "Why, do tell, is the queen vexed about something? We're not your slaves, bitch."

"Of course not. You two are too useless for someone like me. Anyway, have you noticed Dame-Tsuna getting way too close to my Takeshi lately? Who does that bitch think he is? Some sort of royalty?"

Kojima grunted, "What are you saying? Both Yamamoto and Gokudera have been following Dame-Tsuna like loyal puppies for some time now. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. What do they see in that useless pathetic waste of space, I wonder?"

"Even Kyoko-chan and Hana, the man-hater, have been talking to him. It's high time someone cut that arrogant little creep down to size. Who the hell does he think he is," Nakamura sneered creepily. "It just happens that we're in the perfect place. Embarrass him in front of the rich douches, then beat the crap out of his shitty face when no one is looking. Gotta distract those dogs of his, though."

"I have a feeling that it won't be a problem. Well, not with my face at least."

"Oh, planning a little seduction, are we?" Kojima mocked.

"Hmph. I'll just round up a few of my lackeys and we'll be just fine. They're men in the end."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Nakamura spat, indignant.

Aiko crossed her arms over her D-cup chest and raised her nose. "Oh please. Stop pretending you're better or anything. Men only want one thing in life, to satisfy their lust."

"Okay, I don't give a fuck if you're a slut or anything, just make sure to do your job right," Aiko muttered something like, 'Who do you think you're talking to' but Kojima readily disregarded her.

"What do we do about Mochida, anyway?" He asked instead. Aiko grunted. "Please, he's all talk and no bark. We would never get his hands dirty over anything." Problem solved then.

He was about to separate and go back to his room before his shoulder was grabbed, and he was met face-to-face with about five guys and girls. The guy who halted him, Junya, if he remembered correctly, twisted his lips in an ugly and almost nightmarish grin. "That plan, count us in it."

If only Kojima knew that this was possibly the worst idea of all time.

* * *

All the students rejoiced as the plane stopped moving, and they all stood up; their excitement was heightened as they huddled together and descended the jet. A long red carpet was placed carefully from the front door of the jet and it continued seemingly endlessly until it finally reached the doorway of the airport. Tsuna and co. climbed down and the others left followed.

When Tsuna's foot touched the ground, out of nowhere, perfectly lined up maids and butlers bowed in unison, saying in absolute sync, "Welcome back, Vongola Decimo Bochama and Vongola Decimo's classmates from Japan. We hope you enjoy your vacation." In their excitement, only an intelligent few noticed the odd phrasing. Tsuna waved awkwardly, smiling. The other students were confounded, they had never seen something so majestic, so luxurious that they faintly imagined that they were dreaming.

The building- scratch that, palace, castle, manor- was huge.

"Beautiful..." A boy named Shiro murmured in awe, his orbs glistening. He had never seen something so... breathtakingly magnificent. The other students were in similar wonder, while others secretly believed that it should be a no-brainer that they were here. They deserved to be here.

They were all startled by the loud clap that seemed to echo in their eardrums, most flinching in alarm as the terrible sound brutally invaded their drums. A butler frowned at them, "Finally got your attention, have I?"

Clearing his throat deliberately, he said sharply, "The maids and butlers here will take you to your rooms. Dohachiro-sensei, you will be getting your own room, so please follow me, the head butler."

Grumbling, the students complied, mumbling about how rude they were. The staff just managed to contain themselves from slitting their throats. The impertinence! Okay, this, they could take, they were slightly used to it, but harassing their beloved Tsuna-sama! The boy who shyly told them to call him Tsuna within minutes of meeting them, the boy who gave them breaks and vacations and they did not comprehend why anyone would desire to harm his gentle, angelic soul.

As they entered the noble structure, they cautioned the students against touching any of the artifacts to not risk breaking them, and that if they did break them they were to call a servant to clean them up so no one would get wounded.

They neared an elevator, with the staff leading them, and were substantially shocked at the sheer size of it. It could fit all 30 students, the escorts, and the instructor with plenty size for another 10 people! That seemed a bit too convenient. It was as if someone had designed it for large groups of people.

As they climbed onto the elevator, few people witnessed Dame-Tsuna whisper to the head butler, before the man nodded, bowing. Tsuna, accompanied by his guardians, proceeded to climb onto the staircase that was nearby.

Nezu-sensei, for example, was one of those that didn't miss the display. "Oi! Dame-Tsuna! I get that you don't have a brain, but could you please grace us with your wonderful presence and get back here?" He said maliciously with a snarl, and Dame-Tsuna seemed uncomfortable as he glanced away. Before he could speak, the head butler leaped to his defense.

"No. I received strict instructions from Nono-sama to not let Tsuna-sama and his group of friends use the elevator," Nezu grunted, not appearing too bewildered. "We just arrived and you're already causing trouble? You really are my worst student ever, Dame-Tsuna."

Missing the stares of incredulity from the staff, and the increasing of bloodlust developing afterward, the head butler growled lowly before exhaling deeply.

'Soon, Tsuna-sama. We'll make sure to punish these bastards for what they've done to you.'

* * *

The ride stretched for five minutes, relaying how many floors they passed. They were astounded to spot Dame-Tsuna and his group leisurely waiting for them; not even seeming slightly out of breath! They didn't have much chance to dally on that as each maid and Butler steered a section of the students away, and none of them noticed how a separate butler and maid took Tsuna and co. to an entirely different wing.

All except one particular pair of observant orbs.

* * *

Tsuna and the guardians headed back to their rooms; Tsuna had excused his escorts as he had noticed how rushed they slightly seemed. Since they were Vongola staff, it would take a lot of scrutinizing to discern that, but Reborn forced him to interact with his staff at a regular basis, as sometimes the maids and butlers had knowledge that not even the best informants did, not to mention it didn't hurt to strengthen the bond between them, increasing their loyalty to him and reducing the possibility of moles being in the mansion. Though Reborn neglected to mention that the oblivious Tsuna had past won their affections and loyalties with his golden heart.

Tsuna, finally in the familiar comfort of his room, groaned inaudibly, ready to melt away in his bed, before his mood plummeted as he saw the mass of papers. 'Damn you, Reborn!'

As he held in his pained tears, he was about to go shower, his body somewhat sweaty from the flight, but was intercepted by a knock on the door. Curious, he opened the door only to be assaulted by a pair of arms and a familiar scent.

"N-Nonno!" Tsuna yelled out, his voice muffled. He heard a good-hearted chuckle. "Tsunayoshi, how much I have missed you," Tsuna was gratefully released before his lips curled up into an embarrassed smile. "I did too, Grandpa."

They slipped into peaceful conversation, trading smiles and chuckles, but that all ceased when Timoteo popped the inquiry. "So..." Tsuna rapidly became suspicious of his grandfather's tone; he had not forgotten his talk with Reborn.

"I heard that you are...interested in someone." As soon as the sentence registered in his mind, Comfortable!Tsuna was gone and came through the gates Innocent/EasilyFlustered!Tsuna.

"G-G-Grandpa! W-What- I mean, W-Who, uh, nevermind, what gave you that idea?!" Flustered and quite embarrassed, Tsuna pretended to play it off, unquestionably not wanting to get into a discussion about this sort of thing with his grandfather. His friends and mother were quite enough, thank you very much.

Timoteo merely chuckled again, "It's fine, my boy. This sort of thing is the definition of youth, isn't it? As long as they make you happy, I'm fine with whoever you choose to date." Lighthearted he seemed, but Timoteo's crafty and calculative personality wanted to subtly reassure Tsuna that he approved of whichever gender he was attracted to. While Reborn's training no doubt improved the boy's self-confidence and esteem, being insecure was normal in his age. Though if he planned on getting married to the Hibari Kyoya, he wouldn't be able to do it in either Japan or Italy. Perhaps Spain? They did have an extravagant mansion there. Hmm, he'd have to do some research.

Tsuna cleared his throat after a silence, his face with only the slightest of red, nodding hesitantly. "Thank you, Grandpa."

The pair engaged in a couple more moments of talk before they separated with Timoteo ruffling Tsuna's hair as a farewell.

Neither spared a glance to the boy watching them with shocked eyes, though Tsuna sighed tiredly when he closed his door.

'Welp, can't worry about it now. My enemy right now is...' Tsuna attempted to bore holes into the mountain of paperwork, but it remained steady.

'Let me at least enjoy my shower.'

Fifteen minutes later, Tsuna was clean and dressed in a casual cherry red t-shirt with a skull in the middle, a black jacket, jeans, and his signature headphones around his neck. Exiting his room, he wandered a bit around the wing, trying to spot any of his guardians. Sensing Mukuro nearby, he turned a right and smiled. Both Mukuro and Chrome were standing in front of a door, talking.

"Chrome, Mukuro!" He greeted with a wave. Upon the sound of his voice, Chrome turned around and bowed politely, whereas Mukuro just smiled at him with slightly more teeth than necessary.

Tsuna sweatdropped at their behavior, 'Some things will never change.'

"Boss."

"A-Ah, Chrome, you don't have to bow."

"Kufufufu, you're as cute as always, baby-Vongola."

Tsuna smiled awkwardly. "Are you going to be eating with us for dinner?"

Mukuro's eyes gleamed mysteriously. "Of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Oookay, that was very weird, but Tsuna has had his share of weird things from Mukuro, and it's safe to say that he's used to it, somewhat.

He laughed nervously. "A-Alright? Let's go together, then?"

"Sorry, Boss. We have some stuff to do for a bit, we'll catch up." That was also weird, but Chrome was a kind person, so Tsuna did not suspect much. "Okay then. Oh, right, Chrome. D-Do you know where Hibari-san is? You were with him for a while."

"Hibari-san left immediately after the ride. I have not seen him since." Chrome informed him. Tsuna felt a bit disappointed. "I see..." Chrome and Mukuro exchanged unusually serious glances, but it went unnoticed by Tsuna.

"Alright. I'm going to look for Hayato and Takeshi then."

A few minutes later, he found them. Though the air seemed a bit...tense, around them. Hayato looked dazed, but Takeshi was just grinning widely, mirth in his eyes and amusement in his casual posture.

"Hayato, Takeshi." Taking notice of him, Hayato snapped out of his daze, "Juudaime!"

"Hayato, are you okay? You're looking a bit red." Perhaps Tsuna shouldn't have mentioned it because Hayato's face became burning crimson, and Takeshi's delight practically radiated off of him. "Yeah, Haya-chan, you do look a bit heated. Perhaps you should rest for a while~?" He teased, biting back his laughter.

"I-I'm fine!" Hayato so uncharacteristically squeaked, deliberately avoiding Takeshi's gaze for some reason. Takeshi's laughter flowed right afterward, and Hayato's face grew impossibly redder.

Tsuna felt a bit like he was intruding on a private moment.

Hayato must've noticed his awkwardness because he pushed back his embarrassment and yelled a bit too desperately. "Look, you're making Juudaime awkward!" Takeshi's knowing eyes sparkled, but he decided to throw Hayato a figurative life-line. "Hahaha, sorry Tsuna. We should go now, 'else we'll be late for dinner!"

Tsuna's mind tried to catch up with this weird turn of events, "U-Uh? O-oh. Y-yeah, let's go."

A few moments later, they joined with the ominously smirking Mukuro and Chrome, who had a pleasant smile on her face. At first glance, she looked the optimum of innocence, if you were to not account her mischievously gleaming eye.

Resigned to his fate and the obvious fact that his friends were hiding something from him, Tsuna walked to the hall where guests usually dined and noted breezily that it was empty, besides a couple of giggling female students. Taking a seat close to the head seat, while his guardians took their individual seats depending on their positions, Tsuna allowed his mind to wander a little, the light dimming oh so slightly from his eyes.

This was a minor version Daybreak, a skill which every Vongola boss was required to learn. The original Daybreak would allow a person to take refuge in their minds, in the case of torture. But as Daybreak was a very dangerous skill -there was the possibility that a person would get lost in their mind, while their body would end up in a comatose condition- Reborn had decided that he learn the mini version of it first. While mini-Daybreak was similar to Original Daybreak, it didn't have its risks and it would deactivate at a slight physical touch. Though it still required quite a bit of concentration and Tsuna was still trying to grasp it; so he had to take advantage of any opportunity to practice it.

Blinking, as the light returned to his eyes, loud noises and war cries assaulted his drums cruelly. Mush food decorated the silk covers of the table, while large spots of meat sauce adorned the walls. His classmates' clothes, faces, and hair were one way or another smeared with food, but they were relentless in their throwing and dodging incoming delicacies.

Ducking to avoid a cake, Tsuna made a crucial note to apologize to all the staff, for they would have much trouble cleaning up the remains of what had to be a food fight.

"Juudaime!" Tsuna only had a couple of moments before he was firmly pulled by a tight hand from the battlefield. They ducked before a pillar. "Hayato!" He exclaimed in surprise. "What the hell happened?!"

"That Aho-Ushi instigated a food fight! In Vongola mansion!" He muttered the last part in disgust before curtsying to Tsuna. "I'm so sorry, Juudaime. You're going to have to retreat for now until the whole ordeal is dealt with. Tsuna nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Hayato."

* * *

Tsuna panted lightly as he eventually reached his favored spot. Newly-grown and blossomed sakura trees, and the refreshing whiff of wildflowers in the breeze. This place was a tremendous contrast from the disastrous dining room that he had just escaped from that it was a bit surreal that they were technically in the same area.

Looking for a suitable point to lie down and rest (his sleeping habits have been somewhat unhealthy lately with all the paperwork he's been signing), Tsuna was pleasantly surprised to see Hibari-san's unconscious form relaxing under the shade of a, particularly massive tree. Still, it wasn't that much of a wonder, considering the fact that Hibari-san had gotten over his hatred (fear, Tsuna murmured amusedly in his mind) towards sakura trees, combined with the fact that he had not seen the skylark earlier.

Falteringly, he neared him, but the noise of a twig getting crushed under his feet was plenty to make Hibari-san snap his eye-lids open in alarm and his fingers instinctively reached for his lying tonfa alongside his thigh.

Tsuna swallowed, mindful not to cause a noise to disturb the man into striking. Tsuna, with great irony, thought that this was almost like approaching a cornered beast, and he was worried that he would frighten it into exposing its fangs.

"...Hibari-san?" He said nervously, shuffling and fidgeting. The man glanced to meet his orbs with his narrow ones. Tsuna did a little bit more squirming under his intense gaze before he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well, uh, I'm just going to go, so…"

Before he could walk away, Hibari-san firm voice halted him in his steps. "Wait."

"Eh?" Tsuna responded eloquently, his mind trying to wrap around what Hibari-san just said. Hibari-san tapped the spot next to him as if that was enough to explain.

"Uh…" When Hibari-san's glare got even more potent, Tsuna jumped a bit and hurried to sit down next to Hibari-san, leaning his back on the strong tree. He tried to ignore the awkwardness that settled into the air, especially because of Hibari-san looming presence and their lightly touching shoulders.

Hibari frowned at Tsunayoshi's unnaturally tense form; he wondered why the little bunny was so afraid of him. Sure, Hibari hadn't done anything remotely easing to the brunet, but that didn't mean that he had to fear him. Even by not talking, the boy was awkward and nervous around him. Why couldn't he act with him like he acted with the other herbivores? Shouldn't Tsunayoshi find his own, carnivorous aura to be better relaxing than the weak herbivores who couldn't even protect him if he were attacked?

Thankfully, bit by bit, the young Decimo shoulders relaxed until they were no longer stiff, and Hibari was confused when he felt a warm pressure on his shoulder.

The only thing that he was grateful for was that no one was present to view his thoroughly shocked expression because Hibari Kyoya did not get shocked.

Tsunayoshi was never carefree around him, there was always something to his expression; whether it was fear, hesitance, or the occasional (it seemed to increase recently) blushing and stuttering (though this was much more common). And yet, Hibari had never truly seen him comfortable, utterly natural, at least not with him closeby.

The even breathing that caused Tsunayoshi's lips to part faintly, that caused his chest to heave...

The smooth curve of his jawline, his cute button nose...

Those shut eyelids which hid brilliant orbs the warm color of delicious chocolate, or freshly baked brownies...

Those lips of his that would twist into Tsunayoshi's trademark shaky-bashful-adorable-glowing-doe-eyed-smile™...

Those plump, healthy cheeks of his that Hibari ached to feel every day, wanted to see them glowing and reddening under his gentle touch...

With a jolt that paused Hibari's palm that was inches away from Tsunayoshi's face (when had they gotten there?), Hibari realized with a completely shocked expression, that he wouldn't mind if Tsunayoshi's face were the first he saw every day. If his welcoming smile and warm orbs were the first things that greeted him in the morning.

'...Why can't I leave you alone, Sawada Tsunayoshi?'

Like he was hearing Hibari's thoughts, Tsunayoshi frowned and stirred. He drowsily cracked his eyes open, laying on a blurry image of Hibari-san... He jolted, snapping his head and staring at Hibari with wide, unblinking eyes. "Hibari-san...did I...sleep on your shoulder?" It was said with faint incredulity.

"Hn," Hibari confirmed. Contrary to his expectation, instead of the young Decimo bursting out in his signature, 'HIEEEE', the boy demurely dropped his gaze, pink dusting his cheeks, and a hesitant smile playing at his lips, looking like the ideal image of a submissive bunny.

Choking a bit on his saliva, Hibari thought that this Tsuna looked remarkably similar to the one from his dreams.

Thankfully, Tsuna didn't appear to notice.

"...E-Eto, gomen, Hibari-san..." The boy sounded both sheepish and bashful, that it was kind of endearing. Hibari wordlessly nodded. They both stared at each other for a moment, but before awkwardness could take over, Tsuna's cell phone rang what seemed to be a pretty distinct ringtone, because Tsuna's expression turned almost pained. "Oh no. Reborn is going to kill me for sneaking out." The boy lamented, imagining the pain that he'd no doubt be facing soon.

Standing up, Tsuna performed his signature wobbly-bashful-adorable-blushing-doe-eyed-smile™ before waving slightly, "I'll see you soon, Hibari-san?" Said person did not miss the hopeful tone. Tsuna paused, clearing thinking of something but then apparently thinking better of it, shaking his head.

As Tsuna was walking away, Hibari felt as if something was possessing him, and his hand shot out instinctively, reaching to Tsuna's but the boy was too out of reach. Hibari frowned at the strange sensation of dread creeping up on him as if warning him...that something...was going to happen to...his Sky...

"...Hn,"

* * *

"Do you two even have a plan?" Aiko questioned dubiously. Nakamura shot her a glower. "Just do your part, and Kojima and I will take care of the rest." Aiko huffed from her nose. "Well, whatever. Just as long as you're prepared. We, on the other hand, can assure you that we'll not fail."

"Aiko-sama, what will we do?" A girl asked, with two other girls behind her waiting for their orders like sheep. Aiko smirked. "You three will be distracting Gokudera while I seduce my Yamamoto. Just make sure he doesn't catch on our plan. The others will make sure to embarrass Dame-Tsuna in front of the rich bastards after Nakamura and Kojima carry out whatever they're planning."

A girl tittered, "Aiko-sama, you're so smart!" She honored, "We'll also do our very best to distract Hayato-sama!"

* * *

Tsuna knew something bad was going to occur; his heart kept hammering in his chest, fueled by his HI, and he glanced distractedly around, attempting to determine the root of his unease. He had long noticed his classmate tailing him, and yet Tsuna's judgment had already established him as harmless, so Tsuna paid no attention to him. His HI only did a slight buzz whenever someone cornered him to beat him up, so he hardly thought his HI was going to regard him as a threat now.

Kojima remained silent inside the broom closet, with its door slightly ajar so he could recognize Nakamura's signal. The closet was too cramped and musty to be of any utility to anyone in the mansion, except for now of course. It was, furthermore, dark enough that Dame-Tsuna would not be able to ascertain their identities, so it was a sure-fire scheme and should supply him with sufficient trauma and terror to serve him a lifetime. The closet was completely sound-proof too. Ah, Vongola certainly was the best fit for their escapades.

Raising his lips in a parody of a smile, resisting the urge to cackle villainously, he settled his grip on the old handle, awaiting Nakamura's sign. Feeling the vicious grin spreading across his face, Kojima tensed in readiness. The anticipation was almost too much to bear.

Nakamura observed with similar exhilaration pumping through his veins as Tsuna wandered through the corridor, trying to conceal his anxiety. It was imperceptible to the unobservant pair, who were just trying to control their sniggers.

Kojima saw Nakamura's outline move, signaling him to open the door. Predictably, Tsuna never noticed the door to his left seemingly opening on its own, and Kojima's steady hand managed to keep it silent. Nakamura seized the surprised Tsunayoshi and practically threw the small boy into the closet. Triumphantly, Kojima slammed the silenced door in the boy's shocked face.

Shifting the door lock and hearing the latch 'click!', the duo paused in silence to make sure that no cries came out and then-

"Nice job dude!" They exchanged swapped high-fives before bursting out into borderline mad laughter, they estimated it'd presumably be hours before Dame-Tsuna found the key hung up against the wall by a hook. Still, it would plausibly be at least a day before the worm was out, and even then he wouldn't be able to say who had done it. Exultant, the pair disappeared around the corner.

* * *

It was dark. Pitch dark. And the air was stuffy and stale. Fighting his rising fear, Tsuna tried to focus. He had to keep calm. Gasping for breath, he flailed for a moment and felt his arms hit walls that were close. Too close!

Calm! Stay calm!

Tsuna tried to look around him, but there was no light anywhere, not even a crack in the door. He tried to quell his steadily rising panic as he slowly examined the cramped space with his hands. From what he could feel, he guessed that he had been shoved into a broom closet of some sort. His arm hurt where his assailant had gripped him, and he had other pains from impacting the wall within the small room. His fingers were scraped and bleeding, and his wrist hurt from where he jammed his hand against the wall in the small, small space.

Small? Tiny! Infinitesimal!

Pressing his forehead against what he thought was the door, Tsuna could feel the panic rise another notch, pushing his logic away to make room for fear. He was desperately hoping to find a way out of his predicament before terror completely took him over.

Dark.

Tsuna did not like small, cramped spaces. He never did, actually; there was always something uncomfortable in being in a dark, tiny place with barely enough room to move and enough air to breathe, but he outright began hating it when he was unceremoniously kidnapped at the age of five by strange men, who he later found out were those followers of Nono's sons' and did not want anyone to get into the way of the inheritance. It was not per the order of Nono or any of his sons it was later discovered.

The kidnappers lured him with the promise of telling him why his father was never home before he hesitantly nodded and entered the car; they gave him some candy which he reluctantly accepted, not wanting to seem rude, before he felt himself dozing off.

Next, he woke up in the trunk of the car, being lost and confused and sad because he knew his mother would worry about him.

It was a bit hard to breathe, but not unbearable. Tsu-kun just hoped they would arrive soon. But it didn't seem like it because the car wasn't slowing down in the slightest. He faintly caught his father's friends' voices, and he struggled to hear anything.

"...okay? Just keep silent. Still, I wonder what the Young Lion was thinking, being so careless with his son. The brat easily fell for our sweet-talking and climbed into the car with no resistance. Hehe, Federico-sama will no doubt praise us for when we kill the brat! Perhaps we'll even get a promotion!" He heard a malicious laugh.

'K-Kill, Tsu-kun? Why...? Weren't they going to take me to Papa? No..! Papa, save me! Mama...' Curling up in the small space, Tsu-kun began breathing rapidly, tears falling down in a rapid stream down his flushed cheeks.

A bead of sweat trickled to the ground with a quiet 'click' and several more soon followed. Air. He needed air. Breathing, he needed to breathe. Yes. No. No! He couldn't breathe. Not enough air. No air means death. No! He didn't want to die!

The car eventually slowed down, and despite being very close to losing consciousness, Tsu-kun felt himself freeze, his heart pounding in his ears. This wasn't happening.

Giotto watched his descendant with a frown, and then stared at his cruel kidnappers, getting out of the car. They were parked in a relatively small, abandoned warehouse. He didn't even notice how clenched his palms were until Alaude gently took them, and unfolded each stiff finger. "Calm down. The Sun Arcobaleno should be arriving anytime now."

Giotto hesitated before wordlessly nodded, but Alaude knew he would continue fretting. The man was especially fond of his descendant, and Alaude had to agree with his lover. Each and every one of the guardians was helplessly enamored by the boy and were already searching for their own descendants, knowing that they would eventually become his guardians.

Even though Alaude himself thought that his subordinates were silly; it wasn't as if the boy would definitely become the next Vongola Decimo, he still searched for his mini-him. Upon finding him, Giotto rejoiced, finding the grumpy expressions of the seven-year-old very adorable and very reminiscent of Alaude's own.

Two consecutive gunshots snapped Tsu-kun out of his shock, and he was only spared a few seconds as the truck of the car opened and light shed on him, before it darkened once again.

He needed to live. No, he wanted to. But his breathing was quickening and that was not good and oh dear Primo he hoped that there were at least some means of ventilation in the closet.

He stretched and felt up and down the door, gratified that he found a small vent at the topmost edge of his fingers' reach and relief made him lightheaded. Thank God- no, thank Primo. He didn't have to worry about using up all of the air inside the closet now.

Heaving a panicked breath as memories started flooding back to him -bullies trying to lock him in the humid air of the bathroom stall- he tried to focus. What did he know? What did he remember?

Hayato, his ever so loyal friend. Right, Hayato. And Takeshi, the boy who constantly appeared to have sad, fake smiles, until lately.

Hibari-san, he was nice! Sure, he tried to bite him to death and that hurt so much but he would never really try to hurt him, much less betray him... Calm down, Tsuna, you'll be fine.

Gray, affectionate eyes, brimming with warmth and mischievousness...for...him? For him, Dame-Tsuna...? Hibari-san...It's fine. It's Hibari-san after all. He'll find me. Tsunayoshi! What was that? Did I imagine that? There's only one person who would say that. Focus, Tsuna. Breathe.

Desperate, drifting in and out of clarity, Tsuna began to slowly examine the space again, trying to find something...anything...that would facilitate his escape from the closet. But he couldn't - so dark! - couldn't see anything! - the sweaty skin, the labored breathing and, if he could have seen them, the pupils in his eyes blown wide in terror.

Sinking to his knees, Tsuna wrapped thin arms around his stomach and began to rock, whimpering and whispering incoherently. Trapped within panic that had become unconquerable long before he knew of the Dying Will Flames, he did not remember that he was Vongola Decimo or anything but Dame-Tsuna, and had the means summon help easily through his Vongola ring, which could establish communication with all of his seven guardians, or even use his cell that the culprits foolishly neglected to snatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update coming soon! I already have it planned, so yay~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm....so sorry? I just sorta fill out of it for a while?? And then I realized I had already written this chap so I decided to post it??

One by one, Tsuna's personal staff, consisting of Marco, Anna, and Luca, each felt like they were five years old and being brought in front of their father for doing something unforgivably stupid.

Which, in hindsight, was true. But they didn't, for a minute, suspect that something would happen to Tsuna-sama inside of Vongola mansion.

Anna felt like an idiot. She was Tsuna-sama's closest friend in the mansion aside from his guardians, and he had been nothing but kind to her. She had received strict instructions about keeping her guard up but allowed herself to be uncharacteristically distracted by the guards' new, crisp uniforms. Unforgivable! She had lost sight of her duty in favor of onyx suits and attractive ties.

Marco had gotten lured away by Lambo and I-Pin, used for their entertainment, and he had thought naught of his distraction, believing that the others were more than capable of protecting Decimo-sama. Pathetic! He had disregarded his most important responsibility for his own inability to say no.

Luca was, by far, feeling the guiltiest. He had been in the training wing, trying to disperse his rage and blood-lust at the students who had bullied his precious Tsuna-sama. So caught up in his stupid lack of self-control, he had practically caused Decimo Bochama's disappearance.

"What do you mean, you can't find Juudaime?" A low growl clawed out of Hayato's throat, his desperation embedded heavily in his words. Cold sweat was traveling down his spine, and he had hidden his clenched fists behind his back, trying to stop them from trembling. Panic tried to overwhelm him.

"S-Sir," Marco had to stop and clear his throat before he could begin again; he had no intention of sounding like a little kid who had not yet reached puberty. "Gokudera-sama, we're very sorry. We each took a separate floor and searched there, meeting up at the main stairs when we were done and then moving on to the next floors." Marco's shoulders visibly drooped at the thought of disappointing his young master. "W-we couldn't find him."

Hayato bit his tongue in frustration, resisting the urge to shout out, but he knew no one in this mansion who didn't adore, if not outright love Juudaime; that's how amazing he was. And while Hayato had gained his reputation for extreme firmness, but he also appreciated honesty and he also knew when something was beyond the control of someone.

Nodding stiffly, he said formally, "Alright, your punishment for losing sight of Juudaime is thus: you will each continue searching until he is found, and you will not stop until then unless I directly order you to do so."

Three previously dropped heads snapped up in unison, their owners staring in confusion at their young master. Their punishment was to do what they fully intended to do anyway? Exchanging bewildered glances with each other, but otherwise remaining silent, they each bowed deeply and excused themselves, all the more determined.

Meanwhile, Hayato took to informing the other guardians; some were shocked with worry, while others were both concerned and determined to find Tsuna, e.g Ryohei.

"Yosh! Let's go EXTREMELY find Tsuna!" Before he could thoughtlessly rush out, he was grabbed by his collar. Turning, he met Takeshi's unusually serious face. "Wait. I think we should inform the kid first. He probably knows where Tsuna is, and we don't want to cause an unnecessary fuss. With the inheritance ceremony coming up, no one needs that stress. That is the most efficient way."

Hayato blinked, impressed at his partner's (ahem *cough* ahem) reasoning. "Y-yeah. That's what I was thinking." Takeshi flashed a brief smile at him, and Hayato flushed; it seemed that the only expression Takeshi was insistent on showing him was that bright smile, no matter what he was feeling, and Hayato muttered something about how 'unnecessary' the baseball freak was being.

But before they could leave, they were interrupted once again. "Wait," Mukuro said, a mysterious smile on his face and his eyes colored with mirth. "Perhaps... we should ask the students first. Maybe they know where Tsu-chan is." As suspicious as they were, they didn't particularly see a reason to refuse, and they'd likely pass by some of them while looking for Reborn.

But first... "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT JUUDAIME YOU BASTARD—"

Meanwhile...

Dinner time was approaching, and students made their way to the hall, including the suicidal trio. Aiko was eying the giddily smirking duo with growing irritation, they had not given up any information about what they'd did to Dame-Tsuna. She herself hadn't told them about the fact that she didn't even find her Takeshi, even with her useless pawns, and it would be too humiliating after how confident she was to admit that.

Mochida was looking at them with suspicion but was clearly too scared to approach them. She scoffed, he had lost a great deal of his pride after his lost against Dame-Tsuna, and she had seen him as nothing other than pathetic after that.

Ten minutes later, she had grown too annoyed with the exchanged glances between her companions, and she slammed her palms on the table, garnering quite a bit of attention. Thank God that old man wasn't present.

"Alright, out with it! What did you do to Dame-Tsuna?" She hissed, quietening her voice so nobody would overhear.

The duo suddenly brought out in grins, they were certainly eager to brag. "Alright, fine." Nakamura crowed dramatically. "Really, we have really outdone ourselves this time, haven't we, Kojima?"

"Keke, indeed, Nakamura. We didn't do much, except lock Dame-Tsuna in some abandoned closet and left him there for a couple of hours. He should be found soon, no doubt nursing his wounded pride at being bested by us." Kojima grinned as he imagined the sight, but his smile disappeared as he saw the vicious grin spreading on Aiko's face. Pleasure overtook her face, and with the layers of makeup covering her face, she looked quite terrifying. Her fit of laughter was soon joined by two others.

They failed to notice a face rapidly paling, as he remembered the other conversation that he had overheard that afternoon.

"N-Nonno!" Tsuna yelled out, his voice muffled. He heard a good-hearted chuckle. "Tsunayoshi, how much I have missed you," Tsuna was gratefully released before his lips curled up into an embarrassed smile. "I did too, Grandpa."

They slipped into peaceful conversation, trading smiles and chuckles, but that all ceased when Timoteo popped the inquiry. "So..." Tsuna rapidly became suspicious of his grandfather's tone; he had not forgotten his talk with Reborn.

"I heard that you are...interested in someone." As soon as the sentence registered in his mind, Comfortable!Tsuna was gone and came through the gates Innocent/EasilyFlustered!Tsuna.

"G-G-Grandpa! W-What- I mean, W-Who, uh, nevermind, what gave you that idea?!" Flustered and quite embarrassed, Tsuna pretended to play it off, unquestionably not wanting to get into a discussion about this sort of thing with his grandfather. His friends and mother were quite enough, thank you very much.

Timoteo merely chuckled again, "It's fine, my boy. This sort of thing is the definition of youth, isn't it? As long as they make you happy, I'm fine with whoever you choose to date." Lighthearted he seemed, but Timoteo's crafty and calculative personality wanted to subtly reassure Tsuna that he approved of whichever gender he was attracted to. While Reborn's training no doubt improved the boy's self-confidence and esteem, being insecure was normal in his age. Though if he planned on getting married to the Hibari Kyoya, he wouldn't be able to do it in either Japan or Italy. Perhaps Spain? They did have an extravagant mansion there. Hmm, he'd have to do some research.

Tsuna cleared his throat after a silence, his face with only the slightest of red, nodding hesitantly. "Thank you, Grandpa."

The pair engaged in a couple more moments of talk before they separated with Timoteo ruffling Tsuna's hair as a farewell.

Neither spared a glance to the boy watching them with shocked eyes, though Tsuna sighed tiredly when he closed his door.

X:X

Hayato knew a source of annoyance when he saw one. And that inappropriately dressed woman reminded him of the horrible women from unknown mafia families who were sent to 'seduce' Juudaime. Layers of makeup caked her face, an offending shade of red painting her lips. Her scandalous shirt showed as much skin as possible, and her cleavage was as visible as it could be. Her movements were deliberate, and as she marched up to the baseball idiot, Hayato felt his eyes narrow into slits.

But, Takeshi wasn't called an idiot for no reason, he was entirely oblivious to the woman's intentions as she glomped his arm and practically buried it in her bosom. Hayato's features darkened. His hand itched to grab a dynamite and blow it over the woman's head. What the absolute fuck?

Takeshi smiled sheepishly as his lips moved but Hayato didn't hear anything, so deep in his sudden burst of hatred. Pressing his lips flat, he shoved his hands in his pockets. It seemed the idiot wasn't a complete idiot, judged by how uncomfortable he looked, so why wasn't he pulling away? Why was he letting that...woman... touch him all over?!

Hayato scoffed with growing disgust, missing the curious looks of Ryohei, who looked like he was watching a tennis match, his eyes going back and forth, and the building amusement that materialized on Mukuro's lips. Chrome simply sighed tiredly. Why couldn't life be more simple?

Hayato cleared his throat loudly, his expression pinched. Takeshi blinked innocently at him as his lips finally clamped together, and the bitch looked over with annoyance, her features practically contorting. Hayato sent her a challenging glare that could've killed, and she stumbled back. Before the feelings of smugness and satisfaction could set in, Hayato actually fucking growled, the sound vibrating in his chest when Aiko squeaked (poser), and her arms circled Takeshi's waist, burying her ugly face in his back, smelling his scent, what the fuck.

All the guardians looked taken aback by this, judging by their dropped jaws, even Takeshi, who looked very uncomfortable. But none more than Hayato, whose eyes were narrow chips of green ice. He looked like he just bit into a really sour lemon, and was contemplating spitting it onto Aiko's face. He didn't even spare Takeshi a glance as he walked away to question the confounded students about Juudaime.

Takeshi saw the expression, and his awkward smile fell as he felt the blood drain from his face.

Grabbing Minami Aiko's hands with slightly more force than necessary, he faced her confused expression with a cold, sharp smile. "I'm sorry. I'm not interested in you, so goodbye."

X:X

Shiro had long since been a target for bullying. A lot of people fit the criteria for bullying, which were the following; excellent grades (or the opposite, as evidenced by Sawada), lack of friends, weak personality, nervousness, stuttering problems, and he had fit some of those. But thankfully, unlike Sawada, he had a weak presence, so as long as he avoided the general spot-light, he would be fine.

And he knew that tattling on his classmates would bring him said attention. Frankly, he was terrified.

And as he watched Sawada's friends (and a few unfamiliar faces) approach the students, asking them if they had seen Sawada recently, he felt his head spin. Perhaps this was punishment for not doing anything to help Sawada these past years. Shiro secretly admired Sawada; after all, he would never let any of his bullies drag him down, and was always happy and kind, despite what his bullies had down to him over the years.

And now suddenly he's the Decimo of Vongola? At least that's what it sounded like. But somehow Shiro doubted that Sawada would be any different just because he's suddenly some rich and powerful person.

Suddenly, a memory flashed before Shiro's eyes.

Sawada is the Vongola Decimo, and he's likely been here before, due to the suspicious actions of the staff. Remember... when we first arrived, there were these huge ass elevators... Even if it's a mansion, it hardly needs something like that. And Sawada didn't even use it, he used the stairs. Why? We had to go through all those floors, and it took a long time, even in the elevator. Disregarding how Sawada didn't even look mildly winded, it still would've been easier to use the elevator. And the staff's instructions to not let him use the elevator... It makes no sense.

An icy dread settled in his stomach, and a cold sweat ran down his spine. A thought flashed through his head, and no matter how many times he'd flung it away, it kept coming back to him. It was all pure speculation, yet Shiro couldn't deny the fact that it fit. But, if by any chance, that was true—

He stood up so abruptly, so suddenly, that his chair fell backward with the force, and Nakamura made a surprised gasp next to him. Gazes snapped to him, and the hall was engulfed in sudden silence. Shiro tried not to flinch under the pressured gazes thrown at him and hardened his determination.

"G-Gokudera-kun," He began nervously, attempting to meet those ice chips of green.

"S-Sawada is..." Nakamura gaped in shock, turning in panic towards his other two friends. That prick must've eavesdropped on their conversation! What a little rat! And this was really bad. Especially for Aiko since she wanted Takeshi to like her, and this would definitely put her on his bad list. Despite what Takeshi had said to her, she was convinced that she was capable of seducing him. She was the most wanted girl in school, barring that Kyoko bitch, and she always got what she wanted.

But the little rat didn't say what she expected him to. Instead, her face turned into an appalling shade of sand sheet white as she heard what he said. "S-Sawada is... c-claustrophobic, isn't he?"

Gokudera took an expression of both confusion and suspicion, as he answered reluctantly, "Yeah...so?"

"What?" Kojima whispered in horror, "We- oh my fucking god." He exchanged horrified glances with his partners in crime, grimly satisfied to see that they looked equally constipated.

"H-How bad?" Shiro asked, heart beating in panic. Gokudera looked ticked off at the question, "Pretty bad, okay!"

"What if he falls into a fucking coma?! It's not our fault!" Nakamura shouted out in fright, and Shiro saw Gokudera and his companions grow pale at the admission. "What did you just say?"

But before he could answer, the twin doors conveniently burst forcefully, the rubble creating a temporary curtain of mystery before a volatile growl was heard, the most feared man in Namimori stepped out from the mist. Faces paled at the arrival of the Namimori demon, especially one in a particularly bad mood.

Unlike what they expected, he didn't jump anyone, instead, he was walking with a strong presence as they rushed to get as far as possible from him. The trio seemed to realize that he was heading in their direction, as they turned an even unhealthier shade of sheet white. Nakamura didn't know how his knees were able to keep supporting his body.

Before they could do anything, a hand reached out and violently pulled at Kojima's cheap tie, as grey ice chips met with hysterical murky orbs. "Where is he?" Too deep into his fright, he was unable to respond in any way besides trembling violently but magically stuttered out a response. "I-I-I d-d-d-don't k-know... T-T-the third floor..." After a few painful seconds, Hibari seemed to notice that he wasn't getting an answer beyond that, as he allowed the boy to collapse to his knees.

Hands immediately grabbed at the front of Aiko's shirt and Nakamura's jacket, pulling them both close to him, shaking like leaves in a storm. "This isn't over. The boy you hurt is mine and I never let people getting away with hurting what's mine." With that demonically ominous whisper, the pair fell to the floor as they fully absorbed the message. The guardians quickly understood the situation as they pushed away their feelings of panic to find Tsuna sooner.

"What's going on here?" As if the air wasn't already suffocating enough.

X:X


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Hayato and Takeshi here. Also the guilty trio and a bit of other characters. Hibari is here please don’t cry.

"Damnit!" Harsh fist met the wall. Not for once, Kyoya cursed the size that was the Vongola mansion. It was proving counterproductive right now! He had searched -or thought he searched every nook and cranny! This was utterly pathetic; he was no doubt going to kill those three brats who dared to hurt his master!

'Tsunayoshi, please be safe.' He was planning on looking again, from the beginning of the third floor, if not for the presence behind him. He snapped his head (and gripped his tonfas), stopping at the neck of the other.

A mirror of himself, yet not. A mop of platinum blond and ice blue eyes stared back at him; Kyoya knew immediately afterward that he was staring at his ancestor. Though it was more of a spirit than an actual body, considering the transparent material of his body. Kyoya had no time to wonder what and why Alaude was here, as he coldly ordered him, "Follow me."

Not waiting for an answer, the man's steps were confident as he walked away from him. "Tch." He clicked his tongue but swallowed his pride for the sake of Tsunayoshi. The man clearly knew where he was after all.

Two men of uncommon words, there was much silence but neither heeded it any matter. It wasn't long until Alaude had unsheathed a key and lowered himself to the ground in front of a small closet door that had Kyoya's eyes' widening. He hadn't even thought to look there because of how small it was! His bloodlust had no time to resurface as it was drowned by the intense worry for the young boy with the bright eyes and an even brighter smile that stole his heart and mind.

The key twisted in its lock and the creaking was loud-

"Tsunayoshi!" The relief was so heavy it made Kyoya's eyes water; it was like the heaviest weight had been removed from his shoulder and it made him feel disoriented. He looked so small, so broken. It was hard to believe that this was the formidable Vongola Decimo, his arms curled up around his knees as if trying to block out the world around him.

Kyoya reached inside, an arm snaked under his knees and another around his shoulders, his touch gentle as if a miscalculated touch could shatter the boy into a million pieces. Kyoya's heart broke seeing the thick tear tracks on his cheeks, his puffy red eyes. He gently combed through Tsunayoshi's soft brown spikes.

Turning his gaze to Alaude, and morphing it into something a little less soft, he nodded firmly. Something akin to respect and gratitude grew between them. The man nodded back, and reaching in, he gently ruffled Tsunayoshi's hair, like Kyoya had done earlier.

"Take care of him." Were his last words before he vanished into thin air.

'I will.' He thought.

* * *

"I'm afraid his condition is currently unknown." The nurse said as she looked at the disheartened guardians of the current Decimo. "His flames, especially, seem unstable. They're slightly out of control, and he has a fever. All we can do is try and break the fever, or wait for him to wake up."

"Has nothing similar ever happened before?" Kyoko asked, worry embedded in her eyes. The nurse shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Sasagawa-san. Our knowledge about the sky flames is limited, because of its rarity. Even if something similar did happen, we have no records of it."

Turning to the guardians, she said, "I'd advise you not to see him all at once. It may overwhelm his subconsciousness, or if he wakes up, he'll definitely panic. Take turns seeing him every hour, but no more.

"If something happens, make sure to call me. Excuse me." She bowed and left the room. Gokudera turned to his fellow guardians and said, "We'll take shifts to look after Tsuna. It's almost nighttime anyway so whoever can should get some sleep. We're not leaving Tsuna alone, even if it's late. The staff should be looking after the students, so nobody pulls another stunt like this."

"Hmm, and what about those vermins' punishment? Don't tell me you're going to let them go scot-free." Mukuro said with disdain. Gokudera scoffed. "Who do you take me for? No, we're going to let Tsuna decide their punishment."

"And if the baby Vongola decides to forgive them, no punishments?" Gokudera frowned, "If that's the case-"

"-we deal with them on our own?" The Cloud guardian unexpectedly joined in on the conversation.

Gokudera scowled, "I hate disobeying Tsuna." Though he didn't appear to outright reject the idea. Takeshi sighed, looking grim. "Let's just look after Tsuna's health for now."

The dynamite fanatic glared at the baseballer. "I suppose." He grudgingly admitted.

Kyoko looked around in confusion, "Where's onii-san? Also, Chrome-chan and Hana,"

Takeshi answered her. "Ah, they're looking after Lambo and I-Pin. We've decided not to tell them about Tsuna. They'll get too worried." She bit her lip in worry. "I see."

* * *

Like the nurse recommended, the guardians each took shifts to look after Tsuna. Tubes were inserted into his body for nutrition and water, and even though the doctors said that it was only for a short period of time before the boy would wake up, it honestly scared them to see their precious person like that.

All of the students (except for those responsible) were confused at their lack of presence, and all questions would be silenced by the staff. Rumors were no limited to the school grounds it seemed and the more hours that passed, the more unusual the gossip was.

"I heard Dame-Tsuna had a terminal illness and Takeshi and the others were spending his last days with him!"

"Taking pity on him? That's not unusual."

"Someone told me Dame-Tsuna was having an affair with Hibari-san!"

"What? Where'd you hear that from?"

"It's just a joke, obviously! Don't take everything seriously."

"Yeah, Hibari-san would get way too annoyed with his stuttering and probably bite him to death."

"I can totally see that happening!"

Takeshi stared out the window somberly, the sun blinding his eyes as he blinked, attention drawn to the clicking door as it opened and shut.

“Hey.”

Gokudera’s handsome face stared back at him, traces of faint concern and confusion resting. His eyebrows were faintly burrowed, and his eyebags were prominent not doubt due to his lack of sleep.

“Are you okay? You look tired. Are you getting any sleep?”

Gokudera clicked his tongue, but was tired enough that he didn’t rebuke. “You’re such a busybody. And a hypocrite.”

“Hayato...” Gokudera swallowed as he suddenly felt rejuvenated, a blush growing on his face. He still wasn’t quite used to hearing his name rolling off the man’s tongue like that. And the man knew it.

“Please don’t be mad.” Takeshi took a step forward, looking hesitant. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for her to do that. That was horrible of me.” He muttered quietly, his heart sunken. He really hated upsetting Hayato.

Gokudera tensed, looking absolutely mortified and even shaking slightly. “N-No, it wasn’t even your fault. You didn’t do anything. It...was my fault for being jealous.”

Takeshi walked until he was almost arms-length with Hayato, confidence in his step. “But you were still upset, weren’t you?” His tone was as soft as silk. “That alone is enough for me to want to apologize.”

He let the silence hang between them for a bit, and until Hayato’s shoulders weren’t nearly as tense as before, before finally stepping in to engulf his most precious in an embrace.

Hayato slumped boneless into him, melting into the warm hug before squeezing him almost painfully.

Takeshi didn’t comment, needing the comfort almost as much as Hayato. They wouldn’t show it unless in the privacy of their rooms, but Tsuna’s coma really affected them. All of them. There was a reason none of them told the kids.

Separating after a bit, Hayato revealed his flushed cheeks and red ears, and Takeshi couldn’t hold back a small chuckle even as Hayato whined in complaint.

“Sorry, sorry love.” The affectionate nickname caused Hayato’s face to go bright red, but what he wouldn’t give to just stay like this forever.

Resting his forehead on Hayato’s, Takeshi felt his heartbeat pick up, and his smile widened. Their lips were mere centimeters from each other. A careless movement, and they’d meet.

Takeshi thought Hayato would be scared. This was risky, and if it didn’t turn out well it might ruin their perfectly good friendship. But lo and behold, Hayato looked curious, and hopefully that wasn’t Takeshi’s idiot speaking, maybe a little bit lustful?

But what took Takeshi’s breath away was the pure and utter fondness and absolute love speaking in his eyes. Takeshi really hoped that wasn’t his imagination speaking.

Hayato nodded after the silence, albeit hesitantly, and Takeshi heard his heart skipping as he nodded right back, and dived in for his, Hayato’s, lips.

They couldn’t figure out their noses at first, but once they did, it was entirely different. It was like something gripped their spirits, and it completely overtook them. Gasped breaths, sneaked tongues, clutched shirts. It was a battle of dominance, but with no losers. It was passion and utter desperation, the kind that was written about in poetry and romance books, except better.

Hayato pulled away. Takeshi drank in the guardian’s ragged breath and the harsh grip on his wrist. Hayato’s eyes gleam silver and Takashi is completely and utterly undone.

This was risky. If it didn’t work out it could irreparably hurt their friendship.

But neither Takeshi nor Hayato could imagine the other doing something that would ruin their relationship. Maybe they were still naive, immature teenagers, too blind in love, but what was wrong with that?

* * *

“So, what do you three have to say for yourselves?” Timoteo calmly questioned the teenagers before him. Takahashi Shiro was sitting on the side while Reborn was quietly watching as he leaned his back against the walls.

These kids would really earn the borne of his wrath, whatever the Ninth’s punishment were to be. He just hoped there would be any scraps for him left, if the guardians didn’t devour them alive.

“I-It wasn’t our fault!” The boy, Nakamura, said more loudly than strictly necessary. Reborn chuckled to himself; if the Ninth’s guardians were here they would no doubt castrate the boy for daring to raise his voice on Nono. Unfortunately, they were not.

“Ho? And do explain what you mean by that, Nakamura-kun.”

The boy seemed to lose his confidence, but his friend was there to back him up. “W-we didn’t know Sawada was the Decimo so it can’t be our fault!”

“And him not being the Decimo and MY grandson would’ve justified locking him in a closet, regardless of his rather serious phobia that he’s suffered with since childhood?” Nono shot back immediately, and mercilessly.

The two boys flinched, not expecting the comeback from the smiling old man.

“It’s because he got too close to MY Takeshi kun that this happened! If only he didn’t try to be bigger than the worm he is, this wouldn’t have happened.” Aiko said viciously, her eyes blown wide and cheeks flushed.

Her outburst was interrupted by four careful knocks; unbeknownst to the trio, this knock was specifically used by the guardians, and Reborn hid a smirk as he guessed what was about to go down. Especially with the rest of the guardians not so secretly (at least to him and Nono) eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Enter,” Nono said, and Yamamoto Takeshi himself entered the room, his hand locked with a very specific blushing silver haired boy. The trio didn’t seem to even notice.

“I overheard your conversation.” Takeshi said, his smile bitter and self-deprecating. “Is that why you attacked Tsuna, because of a high school crush?”

“Attacked?! It was just a prank!” Kojima insisted, seeming panicked. “A prank that got someone seriously hurt, besides it’s not like this is the first time this has happened to Tsuna-sama!” Hayato rebutted, shyness entirely forgotten now that his master was being insulted.

“It’s not MY fault, anyway. I didn’t know about this, and only did this because of my love for Takashi-sama!” Aiko said, her survival instincts kicking in. It didn’t matter if those two got into trouble, they had to be sacrificed for the greater good — her.

“Were you just hoping I would fall in love with you one day?” Takeshi smiled mockingly, and felt an almost imperceptible but comforting squeeze, and felt immensely grateful for the considerate, beautiful silver haired boy.

“If it weren’t for that runt, you would have! You WILL fall in love with me one day.”

Reborn snorted from his place on the wall, visibly amused but the two guardians, Nono, and the observant eye of Shiro saw the inexplicable outrage and anger — and it was all directed at the trio.

“Oho? I very much doubt that.” He chuckled darkly.

Kojima, think they were being insulted, forgot his fear and puffed up his chest. “Why’s that? The Vongola too rich and fancy for us?”

“No, you fool.” Hayato spoke up, and Takeshi took the chance to raise his interlocked fingers with Hayato.

“I’m gay.”

Reborn whistled at the proud declaration; Nono sipped his tea leisurely, convinced that he was no longer needed, the young generation was handling everything just fine. How proud he was; Shiro widened his eyes in awe, but nothing else revealed his surprise. It wasn’t that surprising, considering how comfortable the two were with each other, and the subtle, occasional looks of utter fondness they shared in classes.

Nakamura recoiled as though struck, Kojima just gaped in utter shock, looking very much like a fool. Aiko on the other hand, shrieked, sounding impressively like a banshee.

“You’re a freak.” Nakamura said after a view seconds.

Takeshi responded by raising an eyebrow. “Yes, because being gay is so outrageous.”

“You can’t be gay! We’re going to get married.” Aiko protested, sounding so utterly convinced.

“Not that this isn’t important, but we’re getting off-topic.” Reborn reminded them.

“We can’t really do anything to them until Tsuna-sama wakes up. He’ll decide their punishment then.”

Noticing the looks of relief on the guilty trio’s faces, Reborn said, “Don’t be too relieved. Dame-Tsuna’s punishment will probably be more lenient than any of ours, but remember that I trained him. He’s certainly picked up a few things from me.”

Takeshi held up a pair of keys, “For now, I suggest locking them into the underground prison. They will be provided with food and water and will stay there until Tsuna wakes up.”

“Y-you — you can’t do that!”

“It’s illegal!”

“Then I suggest you stop bullying other students. This is all your fault. Hope that Tsuna-sama wakes up soon, or else...”

Well, Hayato didn’t possess a title in the underworld since childhood for nothing


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying. Lots and lots of crying. Tons of hugging too.

He was floating.

He could hear a faint voice, but Tsuna didn't have the strength or courage to figure out what was happening.

"Decimo-sama, can you hear me?" A female voice said, and Tsuna sighed mentally. Of course, he could hear her... he wasn't deaf. But he was so tired, he didn't want to respond. It was dark...he was tired...So dark.

He let the darkness win this time.

 

'Tsunayoshi. Tsuna-kun.' Tsuna stirred, protesting against the noise before he opened his eyes. White. He was floating in an endless landscape of light.

'Giotto-san?'

'You must wake up, Tsuna-kun.'

'Why, though?' Tsuna was entirely comfortable, sleeping for eternity. He didn't understand!

'There are people waiting for you, on the other side, and you must be with them. Your consciousness is slipping away, slowly but surely.'

Tsuna blinked, before a rush of memories invaded his mind, too quickly. He clutched his head and groaned loudly, his knees weak from disuse.

A hand caressed his locks, a different voice saying, 'Sleep, Tsunayoshi. You must return, to the place where you belong.'

"Tsunayoshi...wake up. Please wake up already." Hearing his name spoken so softly, delicately by that deep, familiar voice made him shiver, and the temptation to fall back into the depths of darkness was easily overpowered by the surge

However futile it proved to be the last couple of weeks, Kyoya still called out to the coma-induced boy, feeling the dregs of despair heavy in his stomach. The boy has always seemed fragile to him, someone to be protected, but he knew that Tsunayoshi had gone through things men triple his age and size wouldn't stomach. Even when he found him, smelling of clean sweat and faint iron, both the boy's forehead and nails bloodied, he still couldn't quite grasp that his master, the person he had sworn to serve and protect, was this slight, frail boy.

However, until the times before when this proved fruitless, Tsunayoshi actually stirred, his lids flittering like dandelion puffs flying away when faced with the slightest of wind.

"Tsunayoshi!" Kyoya jumped in his seat from alarm, relief filling him up when it was made clear that it wasn't his cruel imagination that Tsunayoshi had shown signs of movement because the boy groaned and mumbled something, but Kyoya was too preoccupied to tell what he said because, oh my god he finally woke up he's okay he's okay he's not gone forever he's still here oh thank god-

"Hibari-san?"

Kyoya is not the most emotional of men, he has to admit. He's never been shy to admit that he's, quite frankly, emotionally constipated. It came from a complex concoction of neglectful parents, bloodthirst, and impatience that he was quite certain was hereditary.

But simply the sight of a brown mess of spiky locks, golden glittering eyes that made even the rarest jewels glare with envy, was enough to make the warmth inside him feel all-consuming, almost overwhelming.

Not two seconds had passed before Tsuna was consumed in a tight, but comfortable embrace. "Ah," Tsuna made a small gasp in surprise, feeling a hand softly going through his hair, tickling his earlobe. "Uhm, Hibari-san, are you okay?" He asked obliviously as if he wasn't stuck in a coma for two weeks.

"If I didn't know you were so oblivious, I'd think you were making fun of me." Kyoya placed a light kiss on his head. "I'll get the nurse. As much as I hate to be separated from you, I'm more worried right now."

The door closed behind him, leaving Tsuna completely and utterly dumbfounded. "Huh?" His temperature raised and raised until he was completely red in the face. "Did... anything happen while I was asleep? Why is Hibari-san being so...affectionate!?" He asked himself in alarm, thinking that the man was sick or drunk.

"Ah. I remember now." His smile slowly melted away into a more neutral face. "That happened...I hope I wasn't a bother for anyone. I definitely was. I should apologize... for worrying everyone. Even Hibari-san said that he was worried... Also, how long was I unconscious for? The paperwork must've piled up..." He groaned, burying his head in the mattress.

At that moment, the door chose to open, a woman wearing a lab coat and carrying a record book, the skylark behind her. "Decimo-sama? Are you having a headache?"

"Aha, no I'm fine." Tsuna shook his head rapidly, sweatdropping. "I'd disagree with that, Decimo-sama. You've been asleep for two weeks?"

"TWO WEEKS!?" The woman brushed off his panic, nodding with a carefree smile. Then it morphed into something a little bit more serious, though not pitying, something Tsuna was grateful for.

"After that...incident, your flames started to go psychotic, because of the overflow of emotions." Tsuna blushed in mortification a little, and Kyoya observed with a frown, filing away that for later. "Your body couldn't handle the increase in temperature and decided to take a break until your flames calmed down. At least, in theory. It's possible that it's similar to a cold, and how your body raises its temperature to kill off the bacteria."

"Eto, what do you mean, 'in theory'?" Tsuna asked. The nurse gave a wry smile. "I'm afraid that because of the rarity of the sky flames, we don't have a lot of information about it."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, we're just going to prescribe you a medication. You're going to have to start walking a little, maybe around the room. I wouldn't recommend interacting with too many people, for at least three days. Give yourself a break for a bit." Tsuna opened his mouth, but the nurse quickly interrupted him. "Just because you think you're fine, doesn't mean you are. You wouldn't want your flames to go haywire again, would you?" That quickly shut Tsuna up.

"Eat soft foods, for now, stuff like porridge or rice. Make sure you're hydrated. Don't hesitate to ask people for help, all your guardians seem eager to help." She winked at him, causing him to laugh, before being subjected to Hibari-san's piercing stare.

"Scary..." Tsuna muttered, managing to meet his stare directly without squeaking in fright.

The nurse glanced between them, a small smile settling on her lips. She'll quietly whisper to the Decimo later how especially dedicated the Cloud guardian was to taking care of him. She wasn't sure what was their relationship, frankly wasn't her business, but she wouldn't be surprised if it was on the romantic side.

"Well, I'll excuse myself now, pass by my infirmary if you feel dizzy or sick, Decimo-sama." Tsuna nodded at her, suddenly slipping out of his bed and standing straight, before breaking into a smile so bright it seriously made her dizzy. "Thank you, Kangoshi-san, for taking care of me. Pass my thanks on to the other doctors too."

'Too cute, goddamnit kid.' "Ahem. I will." She nodded, slipping out of the room before she fainted from how cute her Decimo-sama was.

Exhaustion caught up with him, making Tsuna fall back to his mattress. Hibari widened his eyes in alarm, "Are you okay, Tsunayoshi?"

He made a groan of affirmation at the back of his throat. "Anyway, I should take a shower...also, I have to do my paperwork..." He then seemed to remember something, sitting up straight. "Hibari-san! What about the students? They're still here, aren't they?"

Hibari hesitated, before answering. This 'taking into consideration the other person's feelings' thing was hard. "Yeah. Even the students who did that to you, we've caught them." He said cautiously, watching Tsunayoshi's reaction.

"I-I see..."

He's biting down on his lip so hard that Kyoya's sure it'd start bleeding any second now. His fingernails dig deep into the fabric of his clothes as he hugs his elbows. Kyoya's pretty sure that he'll probably still leave some bruises on his skin with the force he's putting into his fingers. Part of Kyoya's mind refuses to process the sight of Tsuna in his current state. There's no way that this fragile young man before him right now is the same person as the always stupidly optimistic, bubbly and timidly stubborn Tsunayoshi he knows. There's just no way.

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna turns slightly to face him and says with a pathetic attempt of a smile. Kyoya struggles to not cringe at the sight of how utterly forced it looks. "I'll be-"

Tsuna stops, his sentence abruptly cut off by a gasp. His eyes widen and his hands move to clutch at his chest because it suddenly got so hard to breathe and his heart is beating too fast and he can't seem to get enough air and no no no he can't breathe he can't breathe he can't breathe-

"Tsunayoshi!" Kyoya nearly yells as he hurries to the brunette's side once he loses strength in his legs and slides to the floor, his breath coming out in rapid, ragged pants; the rhythm too hasty and uneven to be normal. Oh, god, Kyoya thinks, panic threatening to cloud his thoughts. Tsunayoshi's hyperventilating! He needs help! He needs a bag, a piece of cloth - anything could cover his mouth with! But there's no time to search. Kyoya has to do something now before Tsuna's condition worsens and he ends up hurting himself even more than he's hurting.

"Tsunayoshi, it's alright." Kyoya kneels down in front of his companion, coming to a resolution. He could only hope that he sounds way calmer than he feels. He lifts his hand, and carefully places it below Tsuna's nose and over his mouth. "I'm here. You'll be okay."

"Try pressing your lips together and breath only through your nose, yeah?" Kyoya continues, his voice uncharacteristically tender. His free hand moves to brush Tsuna's hair back, over and over, over and over. "It's alright. It'll be okay. You can do this."

Tsuna's eyes eventually focus on him, and slowly, he manages to nod. Kyoya holds his gaze, relentlessly uttering reassurances and words of encouragement as Tsuna works to regain a steady breathing pattern. He could only pray and pray that it's working, that Tsuna's going to return to normal. That Tsuna will pull through and be his usual, stupidly cheerful self again.

Tsuna's attack probably only lasted a few minutes at most, but Kyoya feels like an eternity had passed before it's all over. When Tsuna gestures for him to uncover his mouth once his fit had stopped and he'd calmed down enough, without thinking, Kyoya pulls him into a hug instead.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna's voice is coarse, but his surprise is still evident. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Hibari shakes his head without a word, tightening his hold by a fraction and letting the solid form in his embrace convince him that Tsunayoshi's still here, he's alright. That he still hasn't lost him.

Tsuna actually has the nerve to chuckle weakly at his expense. "I really scared you there, didn't I?"

He'd frightened him so badly that Kyoya almost had his own panic attack, but the man remains silent. Tsuna lets out a slow breath, shifting to wrap his arms loosely around Hibari's frame. Tsuna could feel how badly his hands are trembling on his back.

"Sorry, Hibari-san," Tsuna whispers, leaning his forehead against his companion's shoulder. "But do you think we can stay like this a little longer?"

Kyoya doesn't have the heart to reject him.

 

A/N: I know that Kyoya is so OOC but you know what, he has a coma patient in his hands right now. He can't afford to be cold and harsh as ever and hurt his feelings, okay?

 

"Open up your mouth." Tsuna opened his mouth to protest, and Kyoya took the chance to shove the silver spoon in his mouth. Tsuna pouted as he reluctantly chewed on the sticky porridge. "I could've perfectly eaten by myself," He muttered sulkily.

"With those trembling hands, you'd drop the bowl and waste the food, dumbass," Kyoya said, no real heat in his words. Tsuna chuckled nervously, hiding his hands behind his back. He sunk into the mattress. picking on the silk soft mattress. He continued to eat his meal in silence, grudgingly letting Kyoya feed him.

After he finished his meal, he clutched his blanket, the only sign of his nervousness as he hid all his facial emotions behind a carefully crafted mask. Kyoya frowned, seeing the walls come up around Tsunayoshi. Tch. Reborn was honestly so troublesome, for all the good fights that they've had.

"What's going to happen to the trio?" Tsuna asked, his expression neutral. "They're being imprisoned in the underground dungeon. The Ninth had decided that you decide their punishment." Kyoya answered reluctantly.

"And if I decide that I don't want them to be punished?" Tsunayoshi answered, for some reason he looked darkly amused. Kyoya shivered. He had never seen this form of his Decimo before.

Nonetheless, he felt anger bubbling up his chest. He quenched it. Gritting his teeth, he said, "Then I will take care of their punishment myself." Tsuna's sadistic smile grew even more. As if torturing Kyoya was more enjoyable to him than those vermins' punishments. "And if I order you to not touch them, what will you do?"

Kyoya clicked his tongue. Fine. "Then I'll disobey your orders. As if I'll let those rats go without biting them to death at least 10 times."

In a softer voice, he said, "Besides, aren't you angry at them too?"

"Of course I'm angry!" Tsuna snapped, causing Kyoya to widen his eyes, not expecting the sudden outburst. "I'm so angry and mortified. What kind of future Decimo am I, letting a bunch of classmates and fear get ahold of me so strongly!? I hate them and I want to punish them in the worst way possible!"

Tears were quickly traveling down his cheeks, and all of Kyoya's anger and frustration melted into guilt and sadness as he watched the boy break. "B-But! I-I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll go too far, and that I'll do something I regret. I'm - I'm scared that all of you will be scared of me for going too far. B-B-Because, I-I don't know what this thing, this ugly black thing inside me is, and I just- I don't know. I don't know what I want."

"I know I'm acting like a petulant brat right now, and I keep getting angry or sad and yelling at you when you didn't do anything. I'm so so so sorry, Hibari-san." P̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶.̶ ̶P̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶.̶

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna jumped. "H-Hai?"

He flinched as a hand neared him, jumping in surprise when it touched his head.

"If you want to scream, you can scream."

"Huh?"

"Just listen." You need to hear this, he thought. "If you're angry you can yell. You can cry. You can act childish and irritable.

"No one will think of you as a bother."

His eyes shimmered, like a river glistened in the sun. He sniffled quietly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His vision was blurry; it was difficult for him to see clearly.

But despite the drops of sadness pooling down his cheeks, despite his shaky fingers, Kyoya knew that when Tsunayoshi smiled, his eyes, his lips, and his spirit all at once smiled at him.

And that was enough.

"You can cry, Tsunayoshi. I'll be here, with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Authoress: Warning for Slash, guys. Makeout scenes, but not mature.  
> Hayato: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING JUUDAIME DO!?  
> Kyoya: Hn. Herbivore. You better make me kiss Tsunayoshi soon. Or else I'll bite you to death.  
> Tsuna: K-K-K-K-Kyouya! Wh-wh-wh-what are you saying?!  
> Takeshi: Haha, Kyouya's being talkative today.  
> Kyouya: Shut it, herbivore.  
> Authoress: Hey! No fighting in this section!  
> Hayato: SHUT THE FUCK UP!


End file.
